


Rogue One: Un oasis en las sombras.

by Ginevre



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: No tiene caso intentar resistirse, pues la adora, y ella ha llegado a su vida para quedarse. —Todo lo que yo hubiese querido ver en Rogue One... Y mucho más—





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheelf21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sheelf21).



Era bien entrada la noche cuando la lanzadera imperial recibió permiso para poder aterrizar en los hangares que la Alianza Rebelde había habilitado junto al Templo de Massassi, en el planeta Yavin 4. Apenas hubo tomado tierra, el general Davits Draven —el mismo que había interrogado a Jyn, junto con Cassian, nada más ella fue rescatada durante su traslado a los campos de trabajo imperiales de Wobani—, abordó al Capitán con rapidez, sin darle tiempo siquiera a poner ni un solo pie fuera de la rampa de la nave, exigiendo un informe detallado de la operación que les había llevado a Eadu, y que había culminado en un ataque relámpago procedente de un escuadrón de cazas rebeldes, destruyendo los laboratorios que el Imperio, en secreto, había mantenido allí con el fin de dotar a la Estrella de la Muerte del armamento más potente y letal jamás visto en toda la galaxia.

La reunión entre Cassian y Draven se alargó casi una hora, en la que Jyn, Chirrut, Baze y Bodhi se vieron obligados a esperarlo en los mismos hangares donde habían aterrizado, ya que nadie, al parecer, iba a indicarles siquiera dónde pasar la noche. Ni siquiera K-2SO, que había sido requerido también rápidamente. Si él no regresaba, pues no les había prometido nada al respecto antes de marcharse, tendrían que acomodarse como pudieran entre las cajas de abastecimiento que había desperdigadas en varios puntos del hangar, a la espera de decidir qué hacer a la mañana siguiente. 

La mente de Jyn era un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados que apenas podía controlar. La infinita pena que había sentido por la muerte de Saw Gerrera, había acabado convirtiéndose en debacle emocional tras el asesinato de su propio padre. Necesitaba desesperadamente culpar a alguien de ambas muertes. Y se había empeñado en culpar a Cassian, obligándose a pensar que si él no hubiese precipitado los acontecimientos en Jedha, y hubiese impedido el ataque de las fuerzas rebeldes en Eadu, tanto Saw como su padre aún estarían vivos. Pero en el fondo de su corazón no podía culparlo, pues él no había hecho más que protegerla desde que la había conocido, una y otra vez, y aquello la enfurecía. Su zozobra se debía estar trasparentando a través de su rostro, pues tanto Bodhi como Baze la miraban de reojo de cuando en cuando, preocupados, y Chirrut había tomado una de sus manos entre las suyas, sentado sobre una de aquellas cajas, en silencio.

Estaba apunto de perder la paciencia cuando Cassian llegó hasta ellos procedente de uno de los accesos al hangar. Su paso sereno y firme contrastaba, sin embargo, con la profunda cara de funeral que no podía ocultar, así como con la excesiva gelidez que mostró al hablarles.

—Acompañadme. Esta noche os hospedaréis en uno de los viejos barracones que ya nadie usa. No es una habitación de hotel, pero al menos estaréis mejor que aquí. Tiene camas limpias, y aseos, y he pedido que os dejen allí varias raciones de campaña —declaró, como quien habla con desconocidos y no con aquellos con los que había compartido tanta camaradería en tan pocos días—. Mañana, a primera hora, Jyn será convocada para comparecer ante una reunión de urgencia del Consejo de la Alianza Rebelde, donde se decidirá qué hacer con la información que les ha proporcionado. Puede acompañarte Bodhi, si quieres —La mirada indiferente que le dedicó mientras le hablaba logró encender su furia todavía más, aunque no respondió.

Baze se dispuso a seguir a Cassian despreocupadamente, mientras Chirrut se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, aunque al pasar junto al Capitán, le dirigió una mueca inquietante, que él decidió no interpretar. Pero Bodhi, preocupado por Jyn, no puso un pie delante del otro hasta que esta, en completo silencio, los siguió también.

—Hemos llegado —Cassian anunció, tras abrir la puerta de una gran nave situada en los terrenos traseros al hangar. Encendió una luz y esperó a que ellos pasasen dentro. 

Uno a uno entraron en el gran recinto, casi diáfano, tan sólo amueblado con austeras literas y poco más. En contra de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar, y a pesar de no haber sido usado desde hace tiempo, se mantenía en perfectas condiciones de higiene. Jyn pasó ante Cassian sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera y tampoco él la miró. Chirrut fue el último en entrar. Cuando Cassian ya les daba la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, escuchó la voz del monje tras de sí.

—La oscuridad que atenaza su corazón es menor, pero aún lo esclaviza. ¿Es esto lo que desea, Capitán? 

Con el paso de los días, Cassian había llegado a temer aquella voz serena e inmutable más que a un cañón de turboláser apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo derecho a desear nada —respondió, atrincherándose en la frialdad de su voz.

—¿Y ella?

—Mi misión concluye aquí.

Se alejó del barracón a pasos agigantados, sin mirar atrás. Él ya no era nadie allí, ni en ningún lugar de la galaxia —se obligó a recordar con toda la estoicidad que fue capaz de reunir—. Además, tenía una fuerte corazonada acerca de la reunión que iba a celebrarse al día siguiente y sus consecuencias. Y había decidido, porque tenía muy claro que, pasara lo que pasara, sí tenía derecho a decidir —y así se lo había hecho saber al general Draven, pagando un alto precio por ello— que su misión iba a ser una muy concreta. Había mentido a Chirrut descaradamente, pero aquel no era momento de anticiparse a lo que, con total seguridad, iba a suceder. Cuando pasara, él estaría allí, junto a ella, a su modo, al único modo en que podía permitirse estar. Todo lo demás no era más que neblina disipada por el gélido viento nocturno.

Nada más sentir la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, la furia que hasta el momento Jyn había logrado contener, se desató en un rabiosa patada que ella dio a la primera cama que se encontró en su camino, levantándola casi un palmo del suelo. El estrépito logró que sus compañeros le dedicasen toda su atención.

—¡Será imbécil! ¡Nos ha dejado aquí, tirados como deshechos! —soltó a voz en grito mientras la emprendía de nuevo contra la cama.

—¿No te gusta este lugar? —Baze quiso saber. A él no le parecía tan mal, después de todo. 

—¡No es eso! —respondió, traspasándolo con una mirada de profunda indignación. Caminó arriba y abajo del cuarto con vehemencia, antes de volverse hacia él de nuevo—. Mira… Yo era muy pequeña por entonces, pero aún recuerdo a mi padre como si fuera hoy, negándose a formar parte con sus investigaciones, una y otra vez, de la maquinaria de guerra de Palpatine. Él jamás habría contribuido a crear esa cosa. ¡Pero lo manipularon! ¡Lo embaucaron! ¡Lo amenazaron!—Su voz iba ganando fuerza e intensidad a medida que ella se exaltaba—. ¡Su sueño de llevar energía abundante y barata a todos los rincones de la galaxia fue convertido en una horrible pesadilla, forjada a medida por el Imperio corrupto! Le privaron de todo, excepto de su dignidad. Él jamás se rindió, encontró un modo de redimirse y luchó con todas su fuerzas por lograr sus fines, pero no pudo hacerlo. —Negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. Era el mejor hombre que pueda existir jamás, crea lo que crea la Galaxia entera. Por eso yo tampoco me voy a rendir, y voy a ser quien lo redima. Se lo debo. —Negó nuevamente, ahora resuelta—. Le dije a Saw, antes de que muriese, que ver ondear la bandera del Imperio por toda la Galaxia no es tan grave si no alzas la vista… Me equivoqué. No puedo hacer realidad el sueño de mi padre, porque yo no soy una científica brillante como él. Pero sí puedo cumplir su última voluntad. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento, daré todo lo que soy y todo lo que pueda llegar a ser, por ver destruido ese engendro que él, manipulado, coaccionado, obligado, contribuyó a que viera la luz. Y ni ese capitán sin escrúpulos, ni nadie, me lo va a impedir. Lo haré, sea como sea.

—Él ha cumplido su misión. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante no depende de sus decisiones —Chirrut afirmó con voz suave pero firme, a pesar de que la Fuerza se empeñaba en lanzarle pálpitos constantes, haciéndole notar que iba a depender de las decisiones de Cassian, mucho más que de las de cualquier otro, lo que pudiese suceder a partir de entonces.

—¿Misión? ¡No me recuerdes su misión! ¡Yo no pedí venir aquí! ¡Yo no pedí que él me metiese en todo este rollo! ¡Ni que mataran a mi padre!

—No. Fue tu padre, de algún modo, quien lo pidió, según tú misma nos has contado —él respondió sin inmutarse, manteniendo su mirada vacua al frente—. Todos somos reos de nuestras propias decisiones. ¿Qué es lo que esperas del Capitán, joven amiga?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero desde luego, después de todo lo que él nos ha hecho pasar, no que nos deje tirados de esta manera! ¿Qué pasa con la reunión de mañana? ¿Nos va a abandonar a nuestra suerte, cuando ha sido él quien nos ha metido de cabeza en todo esto?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, caminó hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos y decididos, la abrió, salió por ella y la cerró dando un fuerte un portazo. 

—Más te vale tenerlo claro cuando hables con él —Chirrut casi murmuró, por lo que sus dos compañeros hubieron de esforzarse para poder escucharle —, pues es un hombre de acción, con ideas claras y fuertes convicciones. Y no lo convencerás titubeando. Aunque tú no eres de las personas que titubean.

 

Cassian llegó a su cuarto como un tornado. Nada más entrar, se cambió la camisa, sucia y sudada, por una camiseta blanca de manga corta, que sacó con malos modos de una pequeña taquilla que había situada a un lado de la pequeña habitación. Allí no había más que el poco mobiliario que él necesitaba: una pequeña cama, una mesa y una silla, separadas de un casi minúsculo cuarto de aseo al que fue a entrar para darse una ducha rápida, aunque lo pensó mejor, dejándola para más tarde. Aún así, su actividad era frenética: examinó planos que yacían desperdigados por la mesa, sentándose en la silla y levantándose de ella en varias ocasiones; jugueteó entre sus manos con un pequeño datapad que formaba parte de una de las identidades falsas que él usaba para infiltrarse entre las filas imperiales durante alguna de sus misiones; deshizo la cama, la hizo de nuevo… Hasta que, frustrado, se dejó caer en la silla una vez más, apoyó las botas en la mesa y cruzó sus manos tras la nuca. 

Aquella mujer, con su resolución, su testarudez, sus problemas y sus actos, había dado un vuelco a su vida que él no había visto venir ni había podido evitar, por mucho que se había empeñado en hacerlo. Hasta el punto de haberse enfrentado directamente contra Draven. Y lo que había salido de aquella conversación… todavía no era capaz de asimilarlo. Desde luego, él ya no era el mismo, o quizá volvía a serlo, después de muchos años de haber vivido en una constante huida hacia delante. Obviamente, él no había pedido tener amigos —se dijo—, ni los deseaba. Al menos no a un guerrero que se mostraba de vuelta de todo y al que parecía no importar nada, excepto un monje ciego e híper confiado en la Fuerza, con una lengua más afilada y certera que un sable hecho del mismo kyber que una jovencita imprudente y experimentada guerrera llevaba amarrado al cuello a modo de talismán. Sin olvidar a un piloto arrepentido que vivía en una constante revelación del karma. No, no había pedido tener amigos, no había pedido tenerlos a ellos… pero ahí estaban. La cuestión no era qué hacer con ellos a partir de entonces, pues ellos eran más que capaces de meterse en mil y un problemas sin él. La cuestión era que sentía que habían irrumpido en su vida, y que jamás saldrían de ella, fuera como fuera... y que estaban comenzando a penetrar sus férreas defensas con seria amenaza alcanzar su corazón. Esto último era lo verdaderamente peligroso, pues él no podía permitirse tener corazón, lo sabía bien. Y lo que creía haber comenzado a sentir por Jyn… casi no sabía ya cómo contenerlo, si no era alejándose de ella lo máximo posible, tal y como había hecho nada más regresar al Cuartel. Una nueva huida hacia delante, una más… 

Por un momento cerró los ojos, en un intento frustrado de seguir huyendo, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

—¡Cassian Andor! ¡Abre, o te juro que echo la puerta abajo! —La voz de Jyn se escuchó del otro lado.

¿Cómo demonios ella había podido saber cuál era su cuarto? ¿Y cómo narices había logrado llegar hasta él, burlando los numerosos controles de seguridad que, sin duda, se había hallado por el camino? Decididamente, aquella mujer era mucho más que un problema. Aunque eso, él hacía mucho que ya lo sabía. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, con la vana esperanza de que ella pensase que dentro no había nadie y se marchara… ¡O que un rayo se la llevara! ¡Por todos los demonios! Pero nada de ello sucedió, y se acordó, demasiado tarde para su tranquilidad, de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave, como siempre hacía cuando él estaba dentro. Total, ¿para qué hacerlo? Si no lograban matarlo durante una de sus peligrosas misiones, no creía que nadie fuera a su cuarto, sorteando toda la parafernalia de la Alianza Rebelde, para intentar conseguirlo.

Así que, cuando Jyn abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el cuarto como una bestia furiosa, a él no le quedó más remedio que revestir su rostro de aquella máscara fría que tan bien sabía hacer servir como defensa. La miró fijamente, sin pestañear.

—Jeron.

—¿Cómo? —ella lo miró, confusa.

—Cassian Jeron Andor, para ser exactos. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a esperar a que te den permiso para entrar en una habitación privada? —dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, repantigado todavía con los pies sobre la mesa, y con la cabeza apoyada relajadamente sobre sus manos en actitud arrogante.

—No me lo habrías dado —soltó, cortante, mientras lo traspasaba con una mirada amenazadora.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ya está, sin más? —Abrió los brazos y los dejó caer con fuerza para dar énfasis a aquella pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Por un momento observó su mirada con genuina confusión, que muy pronto sustituyó por aparente indiferencia—. Mira… no estoy para acertijos. Así que si te dignas a largarte de aquí...

—¿Nos vas a abandonar? ¿Me vas a abandonar así, sin más? —Le apuntó con un dedo, acusadora—. Tú me has traído a este lugar. Y tú...

—Soy el culpable de la muerte de tu padre, sí, ya lo he oído antes —añadió con voz hastiada—. ¿Abandonarte? Tú no me necesitas absolutamente para nada. Mira, niña… 

—¡Yo no soy ninguna niña!

—¿Para qué estás aquí, entonces, si no buscas una niñera? —La traspasó con una mirada arrogante, casi burlona.

En respuesta, ella dio una patada tan fuerte a la mesa que casi le hizo caer, obligándolo a ponerse en pie. 

—¡Maldita sea tu estampa! ¡Tú estuviste presente en los últimos momentos de Saw! ¡Y también en los de mi padre! ¡Tú eres el único nexo que aún tengo con ellos! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!

Al escucharla, Cassian la miró totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras. Quedó pensativo; jamás habría imaginado que Jyn lo vería como al único nexo vivo con su pasado, a él, a quien acababa de conocer y del que prácticamente no sabía nada, y que, hasta cierto punto, la había utilizado. Cuando habló de nuevo, no quedaba ni rastro de toda la hostilidad que había mostrado hacia ella.

—Habría salvado a tu padre si hubiera podido, Jyn, lo creas o no —afirmó, solemne—. Pedí que se detuviera la orden de ataque al laboratorio de Eadu. Aún así, yo no puedo devolvértelo, ni tampoco a Saw. No sé qué quieres de mí.

—Ya lo sé… —Por un momento, suavizó el tono de voz, agotada por el dolor que ambas pérdidas le estaban haciendo sentir—. Hablo de ti, capitán Andor. Me obligaste por la fuerza a entrar en tu vida, en tu mundo, y ahora me echas de él de una sola patada. Ni siquiera piensas estar presente mañana en la reunión con el Consejo para apoyarme, cuando obtener los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte que se guardan en Scarif es la única esperanza para tu Alianza Rebelde, a quien tanto quieres.

Alianza Rebelde… si ella supiera...

—Yo no te he obligado a entrar en mi vida —afirmó, rotundo—. Y por supuesto que no voy a estar presente en la reunión del Consejo. Primero, porque en ella, yo no pinto nada. Y segundo, porque si asisto, sin duda me pedirán opinión, y nada más yo comience a hablar, ellos notarán mis… que algo ha... Déjalo estar, Jyn. Te las apañarás perfectamente sin mí. Además, es imposible que acepten tu palabra y tu propuesta sin más garantía que los sucesos de Jedha. Y mi palabra, te lo aseguro, en este momento no vale nada.

Ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente, todavía furiosa, pero aún más decepcionada.

—Y yo que creía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti… —Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que había pronunciado en alto aquella reflexión, le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto bruscamente, tal y como había entrado en él.

Atónito, Cassian maldijo por lo bajo, y en un arranque impetuoso provocado por aquellos sentimientos que se empeñaba en negar una y otra vez, salió tras ella y la siguió por el pasillo, que a aquellas horas nocturnas se hallaba casi desierto, hasta que, alcanzándola, la tomó por una mano con fuerza para retenerla.

—¡No se te ocurra tocarme! —le prohibió, mientras se revolvía intentando deshacerse de él.

Pero Cassian, preparado para bloquear cualquiera de sus intentos, hizo valer toda su fuerza, habilidad y astucia y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Por favor, Jyn… —No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había rogado a alguien, de tanto tiempo que hacía de aquello, o si lo había hecho alguna vez. Su tipo de vida, de trabajo, no se llevaban nada bien con los ruegos. Pero ahora lo había hecho por ella, tan sólo sintiendo, sin pensar… No tenía ni idea de si aquello iba a llevarle a la ruina, tan sólo que no podía evitar hacerlo, ni en ese momento quería evitarlo—. Acompáñame, por favor…

Jyn quedó tan sorprendida, que cuando Cassian aflojó la fuerza que había ejercido sobre ella hasta liberarla por completo, en vez de propinarle una buena patada en el estómago, como ante cualquier otro y en cualquier otro momento no habría dudado en hacer, permitió que él la cogiera con firmeza de una mano y la condujera de nuevo a su habitación.

Una vez en el cuarto, él cerró la puerta y la soltó de la mano, amarrándola, sin embargo, con aquella profunda mirada que la hacía enmudecer. 

—No sé porqué demonios voy a explicarte esto, quizá porque me he vuelto loco, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si mañana te acompaño ante el Consejo, en cuanto yo empiece a hablar, ellos notarán por el tono de mi voz, por la pasión que ponga en mis palabras, por el empeño que ponga en que me hagan caso, que no soy imparcial, aunque realmente sí lo sea. No te conviene que yo te acompañe, Jyn. Además, desobedecí órdenes al no matar a tu padre yo mismo cuando lo tuve a tiro. Ya no tengo crédito ante el Consejo.

“Ni creo que vuelva a tenerlo nunca”, recordó para sí.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, retadora, intentando comprender.

—¡Porque me importas más que ellos! ¡Que cualquiera! ¡Que toda la gente con la que me he visto obligado a relacionarme en esta maldita vida! ¡Maldición! ¡He hecho cosas por ti que no habría hecho por nadie!

—¡Ya lo veo, ya! ¡Por eso me has largado de una patada! ¡Ya veo cuánto te importo! —Se sintió herida y traicionada. ¿De verdad él le estaba asegurando que ella era la persona que más le importaba? ¡Pues las demás personas no debían importarle en absoluto!

Furioso consigo mismo por aquello que no podía impedirse sentir, y dolido por sus palabras, se pegó a ella sosteniendo su mirada del mismo modo, casi rozándola, mas sin tocarla. Sin embargo, un segundo después se retiró.

—Márchate, Jyn, es lo mejor para ti.

Fue ella quien se pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo, indignada y desafiante.

—Sólo yo decido qué es lo mejor para mi.

Cediendo frente al impulso salvaje de besarla que había podido reprimir a duras penas desde que ella había llegado, y que lo atormentaba prácticamente desde que la conoció, Cassian la tomó por la cintura, buscó su mirada por tan sólo un instante, sintiendo por sus ojos que ella estaba deseando aquel beso tanto como él, y sus labios provocaron los suyos una y otra vez, retándola a ignorarlos, si era capaz, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo con desesperación. No le sorprendió sentir cómo los labios de Jyn exigían los suyos en una danza exquisita y furiosa, tal y como siempre él los había deseado. Aún así, no estaba preparado para sentir cómo ella, sin despegar sus labios de los de él ni por un instante, comenzaba a desnudarlo, tratando de quitarle la camiseta.

—Jyn… —La tomó por ambas manos, sintiendo que se había vuelto totalmente loco al impedirle continuar, pues estar desnudo ante ella, tenerla desnuda en su cama, era aquello que más deseaba.

—No soy una niña. —Lo besó una vez más, tras buscar su mirada con resolución.

—Créeme que lo sé —. Soltó sus manos suavemente, llevando las suyas hasta su hermosa cintura de nuevo—. Lo sé… —Besó su cuello, desesperado, sus labios, tras adorarla con la mirada.

—Quiéreme esta noche —le exigió.

“Esta noche y todas las noches de mi vida” deseó jurar. Y aquello era a lo que tanto temía, por ser verdad. Pero en cambio, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, excepto quedos jadeos que fueron ganando intensidad a medida que la ropa desaparecía de su cuerpo y del de ella, y se entregaba al placer con el que tanto había soñado, aún sin quererlo.

Aquella noche se entregaron el uno al otro una y otra vez, en cuerpo y alma, sin palabras, sin promesas, pues los besos y las caricias lo decían todo por ellos.

Cuando Jyn despertó, nada más despuntar el alba, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la pregunta sobre cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto significaba Cassian para ella, e inmediatamente después toda la euforia que sentía se vino abajo al recordar que, apenas una hora después, debía enfrentarse al Consejo de la Alianza Rebelde, en pleno, para defender con uñas y dientes el último deseo de su difunto padre: conseguir los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte con el fin de lograr destruirla. Sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, en absoluto, pero tenía la esperanza de triunfar con la inestimable ayuda de Bodhi y de Cassian, al que esperaba poder convencer finalmente para que asistiera. Pero todas sus esperanzas, la pequeña alegría que yacía aún, aletargada, en lo más hondo de su alma, se hicieron añicos al darse la vuelta en la cama y hallarla completamente vacía. Él se había marchado, sin decirle nada, sin dejarle una nota siquiera sobre dónde o cómo encontrarle, se había ido una vez más. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para lograr seguir adelante con ánimo y decisión, como siempre había hecho, se vistió con rapidez para salir de aquel maldito cuarto lo antes posible, para no recordar el dolor que ahora se había sumado a sus profundas penas: Cassian no la quería en su vida, y nunca lo haría. Estaba claro que, si le esperaba, él acabaría volviendo a su propia habitación. Pero ni iba a hacerlo ni lo deseaba, ni siquiera por partirle aquella cara que en el fondo tanto quería. Se había acabado la autocompasión. Además, tenía que ir en busca de Bodhi para que la acompañase ante el Consejo; sabía que, al menos, él no le fallaría.

Horas después, una decepcionada, furiosa, agotada y frustrada Jyn se reunió de nuevo con los que había llegado a considerar más que amigos: casi su familia. Sentados sobre un montón de cajones, en el mismo hangar donde la noche antes la nave había aterrizado, Baze y Chirrut aguardaban su regreso.

—No pareces contenta —Baze dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—Prefieren rendirse —respondió secamente. Todavía no había podido digerir que aquella panda de cobardes hubiesen elegido esconder el culo, en vez de luchar por aquello en lo que juraban creer tan firmemente.

—¿Y tú?

—Ehm, ella quiere luchar —Chirrut afirmó con una sonrisa, apoyando su decisión con un fuerte golpe de su bastón en el suelo.

—¡Y yo también! ¡Todos queremos! —Bodhi, que la había acompañado a la reunión con el Consejo de la Alianza Rebelde y que había regresado tan frustrado con ella, exclamó con convicción.

—¡La Fuerza es poderosa! —Chirrut apoyó a su compañero, fervoroso.

—No creo que los cuatro seamos suficientes —Jyn se lamentó con cansancio.

—¿Cuántos necesitamos? —Baze quiso saber, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

A lo que el hombre le señaló con un gesto tranquilo de la mano hacia su espalda, instándole a que volviese la cabeza en aquella dirección. Confusa, Jyn hizo como él le indicaba, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al hallarse con Cassian, quien la miraba, resuelto, al frente de una veintena de sus hombres. El Capitán se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. Sonrió.

—Era imposible que te creyeran —declaró con obviedad.

—Gracias por tu apoyo —ella respondió, alzando los brazos con sarcasmo. No podía creer que después de cómo él se había portado con ella, además estuviese removiendo su dedo en la llaga con sorna. Iba a enviarle al maldito Infierno cuando él continuó.

—Pero yo sí. Yo te creo —Aquellas sencillas palabras hicieron que los ojos de ella se abriesen como platos debido a la sorpresa—. Nos ofrecemos voluntarios.

Cuando los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, él la miraba con tanto amor, con tanta devoción, que ella no pudo articular palabra debido a la emoción. Entonces Jyn supo que aquella era la causa de que Cassian se hubiera marchado del cuarto tan pronto aquella mañana, para reclutar a aquellos de entre sus compañeros que estuviesen dispuestos a seguirlo por una gran causa, incluso hasta la muerte si fuera necesario. Porque preveía el resultado de la reunión con el Consejo y estaba trazando un plan alternativo… Por un momento desvió su mirada de la de él, sintiéndose una tonta por haber creído que era un miserable.

—Algunos, la mayoría, hemos hecho cosas horribles en nombre de la Rebelión: espiar, sabotear, asesinar... Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por la Rebelión —reconoció con tristeza, desviando su mirada, por un momento, hacia sus hombres, quienes se mantuvieron firmes, dándole su apoyo—. Y cada vez que intentaba huir de algo que quería olvidar, me decía que lo había hecho por la causa en la que creía, que valía la pena —. Volvió a mirar a sus hombres por un fugaz instante, sabiendo que ellos se sentían exactamente igual que él—. Sin ella estamos perdidos, todo lo que hemos hecho no habría servido para nada. Si abandonase ahora, no podría mirarme a la cara. Ninguno podría —confesó con el corazón en la mano.

Jyn no sabía si reír, llorar, agradecerle aquello o, sencillamente, echarse a sus brazos, así que se mantuvo quieta, incapaz de moverse, y tan sólo sus ojos dijeron a Cassian todo aquello que ella no podía pronunciar.

—No será cómodo, iremos apretados, pero cabemos —Bodhi opinó, animándola a aceptar aquel ofrecimiento con el que él se había entusiasmado—. Podemos hacerlo —afirmó cuando Jyn se giró hacia él para mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Coged todo lo que no esté clavado al suelo! ¡Vamos, vamos!—Cassian ordenó cuando Jyn le devolvió una mirada infinitamente agradecida, logrando que todo el mundo se pusiera en marcha excepto Bodhi, quien buscó con la suya la aprobación de Jyn. Esta afirmó con un leve gesto de la cabeza y también él corrió a poner a punto la nave que los llevaría hacia su destino.

—Jyn, yo cuidaré de ti —K-2SO, que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, le dijo al quedarse solo junto a ambos—. Cassian me lo ha ordenado. 

—No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no huya cuando la cosa se pone fea —Jyn declaró, sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba.

Despacio, Cassian se acercó a ella e hizo que ambos rostros casi se rozaran en un gesto íntimo.

—Bien venida a casa —afirmó con una serena sonrisa, acariciándola con la mirada.

En aquel momento y en aquel lugar, ella supo que amaba a ese hombre, cuánto y cómo lo amaba, y que era igualmente correspondida. Deseó besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y notó claramente cómo él se contenía para no besarla también ante todos sus compañeros y amigos, que iban de aquí para allá en una actividad frenética para disponer su rápida partida hacia Scarif.  
Sí, supo que, pasara lo que pasara, había hallado su casa, su hogar, allá donde él estuviera, pues sería siempre a su lado donde hallaría su propio corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarif ha sido prácticamente destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte.  
> Cassian y Jyn, contra todo pronóstico, han salido con vida de él gracias al fiel y dedicado K-2SO, el cual tiene toda una historia que contar acerca de su "milagrosa supervivencia".  
> Pero las heridas de Cassian hacen temer por su vida, lo que lleva al trío a tomar la decisión menos mala de todas: viajar al planeta Ukio, un planeta del Sector Abrion, en el Borde Exterior, y confiar en Karelle (contrabandista surgida del pasado más oscuro de Cassian, que él habría preferido olvidar).  
> Con Cassian inconsciente, si algo tiene claro Jyn, es que luchará por protegerlo a costa de su propia vida, si es necesario, con la inestimable ayuda del inigualable K-2.

CAPÍTULO 2

 

Jyn acarició el negro cabello de Cassian mientras le apartaba con sumo cuidado un mechón rebelde de la frente. Él yacía aún en la inconsciencia en que había caído poco después de haber dado a K-2SO las órdenes pertinentes para que el droide pudiese llegar y aterrizar sin incidentes, y en la clandestinidad, en el planeta Ukio, el único planeta del Sector Abrion, el mismo sector del Borde Exterior donde se hallaba Scarif y donde era probable, además de posible, que pudiesen recibir la ayuda que Cassian necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

Todavía no podía creer que ambos se hallasen con vida. Recordaba los últimos instantes junto a él en Scarif, abrazados el uno al otro como si no fuese a haber un mañana… y realmente no iba a haberlo. Hasta que apareció el bendito K-2SO, “resucitado de entre los muertos” —todavía no le había preguntado cómo—, que ni corto ni perezoso y sin decir una sola palabra, cargó a su Capitán bajo uno de sus largos brazos articulados, a Jyn bajo el otro, y corrió como un poseso hasta llegar a aquella nave con la que los había librado de una muerte segura en última instancia.

Y esa era otra: la nave. Nada más y nada menos, que el inigualable K-2 había “incautado” la lanzadera clase Delta T-3C, que hasta hace nada había pertenecido al mismísimo Orson Krennik. Había sido Cassian, al sentarse a los mandos de la misma para establecer la ruta a seguir hacia Ukio, quien se había dado cuenta de ello, lo que le provocó una risa espontánea e incontrolable. Con varias costillas rotas, el cuerpo baldado y una pierna hecha polvo, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y la inconsciencia lo reclamó inmediatamente después. Jyn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordarlo; nunca lo había visto reír hasta entonces, y se dio cuenta de que le encantaba. Aunque la angustia regresó a su corazón con fuerzas renovadas. Por la mirada que Cassian le había dedicado cuando ella le preguntó, lo sabía: su cuerpo estaba sufriendo hemorragias internas, las mismas que él se había empeñado en negar. Ninguno de ambos podía estar seguro de su existencia, pero ella no albergaba duda de que él las estaba sufriendo cuando se las había negado. Si no lograban pronto la ayuda que él esperaba obtener en Ukio, su vida correría un grave peligro. ¿Por qué, si no, él había aceptado rápidamente la propuesta que K-2 había hecho para marchar a aquel planeta, en vez de poner rumbo a Yavin 4? K-2 había pronunciado un nombre: Karelle; y él, a pesar de haber hecho una mueca de desagrado involuntaria, había aceptado de inmediato, introduciendo en la computadora de abordo los cálculos necesarios para que K-2 pudiera arreglárselas sin capitán. En aquel momento, ella odió no haber tenido nunca interés en aprender a pilotar.

No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse inútil ante una situación desesperada. Pero allí se encontraba, sin saber ni una palabra sobre pilotar una nave, sin poder hacer nada por Cassian (pues no había encontrado ni un sólo maldito botiquín de emergencia con el que intentar mejorar sus heridas, o al menos paliar su dolor; señal del exceso de confianza que Krennik había tenido en sí mismo y en aquello que representaba para el Imperio). Y para colmo, jamás había estado en Ukio, ni siquiera había oído hablar de ese planeta jamás. 

—No temas, Jyn. Karelle logrará que Cassian mejore, estoy convencido —escuchó la voz metálica de K-2 a su espalda—. Llegaremos a Ukio en diez horas estándar.

—Diez horas es demasiado tiempo. —Fijó su mirada en él, angustiada.

—No lo es. Es el tiempo exacto y necesario para que esta nave alcance ese planeta, dadas sus prestaciones y la proximidad del mismo —él le rebatió, rotundo.

—¡No me refiero a eso, K-2! ¡Cassian necesita cuidados médicos ahora! —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Créeme que lo siento, Jyn. Aunque él tan sólo me dio orden de cuidar de ti, yo siempre cuido de él, es mi dueño. Si pudiera hacer algo más por sanarlo en este momento, lo haría. Pero ir en busca de Karelle es la única posibilidad probable que se me ha ocurrido, y a él le ha parecido bien.

—¿Y quién demonios es Karelle, si puede saberse? 

—Ella no es un demonio, es una humana como tú, Jyn. Ya sé que es raro hallar humanos en Ukio, pues los pobladores del planeta no lo son tal y como vosotros los entendéis, les llamáis humanoides, más bien. Un hecho que no entiendo porque…

—¡Basta! Basta, por favor —rogó al droide suavizando el tono de su voz—. Lo siento, K-2, es sólo que estoy frustrada. Ni siquiera hemos podido improvisarle un camastro decente en este cacharro. — Miró a Cassian de nuevo (quien yacía tumbado en el suelo sobre todo lo que K-2 y ella pudieron encontrar que facilitara su comodidad), preocupada—. ¿Podemos confiar en esa Karelle? 

—Cassian siempre ha confiado en ella a su modo. Y yo diría que incluso algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fijó de nuevo su mirada en él, suspicaz.

—No me corresponde a mí catalogar las relaciones humanas, Jyn. Sea como sea, él no te trata a ti como la trataba a ella, cuando ella estaba en tu lugar. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella nunca ha estado en tu lugar.

Jyn se negó a volver a preguntarle a qué narices se estaba refiriendo, pues corría el peligro de que K-2 se embarcase en toda una disertación sobre relaciones humanas y situaciones, que a ella le traía sin cuidado. Aún así, temía haber captado a la perfección el sentido de sus palabras, y no le habían gustado en absoluto. El rechazo que, no sabía porqué, le había causado aquel nombre nada más escucharlo por primera vez, se acrecentó notablemente. 

—Habrá que ser cautos con ella, entonces —afirmó para sí. Aunque K-2 la escuchó a la perfección.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Esa mujer nunca me ha gustado. Aunque a Cassian parece que sí.

—¿Y por qué has sugerido ir en su busca, entonces?

—Deseo que Cassian sobreviva, Jyn, igual que tú. Cuando hemos escapado de Scarif, la probabilidad de que él llegase a Yavin 4 con vida, era del 15,38 %, según mis cálculos. Totalmente inaceptable. 

—¿Puedes diagnosticar su estado de salud? —le preguntó, mirándole totalmente sorprendida.

—No puedo. Pero sí soy capaz de escanear estructuras orgánicas de todo tipo. La estructura de Cassian está seriamente dañada en algunos puntos, que urgen ser reparados. Según la estructura humana, se supone que ciertos fluidos no deberían circular libremente en su cuerpo por donde lo están haciendo ahora.

Sintiendo que la angustia atenazaba su pecho y su garganta, Jyn cogió la mano de Cassian entre las suyas y la llevó a su mejilla, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por ella hasta alcanzarla. 

—No mueras, te lo suplico —le rogó con toda su alma.  
Los dos dejaron transcurrir el resto del viaje, que a Jyn se le antojó interminable, en silencio. Curiosamente, K-2 no interrumpió su silencio, quizá por respeto al sufrimiento que ella no podía ocultar debido al estado en que Cassian se encontraba.

—Detecto un crucero ligero de clase Guardián —de pronto K-2 llamó su atención con urgencia—. Y también una Fragata de Aduanas imperial. Nos encontramos muy cerca del espacio restringido de Ukio —explicó mientras Jyn se reunía con él en la consola de mandos—. No detecto más naves, pero sortear estas dos nos ocupará un tiempo precioso.

—Llevamos la nave de Krennik, algún privilegio tendrá —Jyn afirmó, esperanzada.

—Oh, sí, lo tiene. Podemos hacer valer el código ST-149. Con él, esta nave tiene más privilegios que casi todas las demás del Imperio juntas, excepto las de los más altos mandos. Pero he de suponer que ya todas las naves imperiales conocen la destrucción habida en Scarif. No sería normal presentarse ante ellos con esta nave como si aquello no hubiese sucedido.

—Puede que nadie supiera que Krennik estaba allí.

—Lo sabían. No es normal que una Fragata de Aduanas imperial esté aquí. —La voz de Cassian se escuchó a sus espaldas, y ambos se giraron para mirarlo, sorprendidos. Él se había incorporado y caminaba hacia el asiento del capitán, renqueante. Inmediatamente, Jyn lo ayudó a sentarse y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa —. No tentemos a la suerte dos veces ante un control del Imperio, no en un sólo día —añadió, rotundo. 

—Necesitas cuidados urgentes, Cassian, y lo sabes —Jyn lo miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndole entender que ella también “lo sabía”, a lo que él exhaló con cuidado.

—K-2, sortea ambos controles por la ruta HKX-Z5 en dirección a las montañas Kayem. No te preocupes por mí, aguantaré lo suficiente —acalló el reproche que el droide iba a hacerle antes de que este pudiese pronunciar una palabra siquiera.

—¿Por la senda negra contrabandista? —aún así K-2 protestó.

—Ukio está demasiado cerca de Scarif. No creo que eso hoy pueda darnos problemas. Ejecuta mis órdenes, amigo.

K-2 hizo como él le pedía, e inmediatamente después volvió a mirarlo con insistencia.

—¿Yo soy tu amigo, Cassian? —le preguntó con genuina extrañeza.

—Nos has salvado la vida a Jyn y a mí cuando ambos habíamos asumido ya que todo se acababa en Scarif para nosotros. Y es más, cuando ella y yo te habíamos creído desaparecido desde hacía tiempo. No llevas en tu carcasa ni un solo disparo, siquiera. ¿Cómo es eso posible, K-2? —Le devolvió una mirada curiosa, aunque no suspicaz, pues continuaba confiando en él como siempre había hecho desde que lo conoció.

—Intuí en Scarif que el Imperio pronto iba a descubrir mi pertenencia a la Alianza Rebelde, a pesar de mi apariencia. El único modo de garantizar la protección de Jyn, tal y como tú me ordenaste, era lograr multiplicarme para incrementar mis probabilidades de éxito. Y eso hice en cuanto tuve la primera ocasión. ¿Recuerdas el droide, exacto a mí, del que yo me valí para obtener los planos de la Ciudadela? —Cassian asintió en silencio—. Además de obtener de él información, lo reprogramé con toda mi base de datos, incluidas mis pautas de comportamiento, sobrescribiendo la suya. Lo cloné como una extensión de mí. Por tus palabras, intuyo que a día de hoy tan sólo queda este yo que ves aquí. Acerté en hacer lo que hice, entonces.

Cassian lo miró durante unos segundos, atónito. Y Jyn lo abrazó en un acto impulsivo que a K-2 dejó perplejo.

—En verdad, algunos de tus actos me resultan sumamente inesperados, Jyn —K-2 declaró.

—No voy a reír, esta vez, no —Cassian dijo alegremente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Palmeó el hombro del droide con cuidado, demostrándole su afecto.

—Tú no eres un amigo, eres familia —Jyn afirmó, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Si fuese capaz de sentirme abrumado por tus palabras, en este momento lo estaría. Como habías previsto, Cassian, hemos superado los controles aduaneros del Imperio y nos dirigimos hacia el cañón oculto entre las montañas Kayem. Sería conveniente que avises a la señorita Karelle de nuestra llegada. Ya sabes cómo se las gasta.

—Es arriesgado enviar un mensaje ahora, pero tienes razón.

Rápidamente, Cassian tecleó una sola palabra en la consola de comunicaciones y le dio a enviar. Pero Jyn tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder leerla sobre su hombro. “Compromiso”, fue la palabra que él había escrito y enviado. Frunció el ceño, más y más preocupada por momentos, mientras Cassian se dedicaba a escrutar el paisaje montañoso que rodeaba a la nave, concentrado en sus pensamientos. 

Minutos después, la nave aterrizó en un pequeño claro rodeado de altos picos montañosos.

—Yo saldré delante —Cassian anunció.

—No puedes hacerlo solo, deja que yo te ayude a caminar, al menos —Jyn objetó, temiendo que aquel sobre esfuerzo empeorase su situación.

—No, esto he de hacerlo solo.

Caminando penosamente sobre su pierna rota, y rechazando con un fuerte ademán de la cabeza cualquier ayuda que ella o K-2 pudiesen prestarle, se acercó despacio hasta la rampa de la nave, que el droide había extendido mecánicamente. Se detuvo en la puerta, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban para mantenerse firme.

—¿Lo has traído esta vez? —Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar, de pronto, procedente de algún lugar muy cercano a la nave.

—Sabes que no —él afirmó sin inmutarse—. Necesito ayuda, Karelle —pudo pronunciar antes de desplomarse como un peso muerto.

A pesar de que Jyn y K-2 se hallaban tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de él cuando cayó, las manos que impidieron que diese con sus huesos en el suelo y que lo levantaron para llevárselo en brazos, fueron mucho más rápidas que las suyas. Jyn pudo observar que, efectivamente, era una especie de humanoide, y no un humano, quien había aparecido ante ellos. Tenía la apariencia casi humana, excepto por una pequeña cresta ósea que le cruzaba la cabeza desde la frente hasta la nuca, en vez de tener pelo. Los brazos eran excesivamente largos y desgarbados y caminaba ligeramente encorvado. Aún así, su rostro mostraba indicios de cierta inteligencia. El hombre miró a Jyn con marcada desconfianza, para después ignorarla y comenzar a bajar la rampa de la nave con Cassian en brazos.

—Llévalo al sótano, ya sabes a dónde te digo. Y dispón el tanque de bacta —la voz femenina que antes habían escuchado le ordenó con firmeza. 

Sin añadir nada más, la mujer, a quien Jyn localizó finalmente a escasos metros de la nave, y que pudo definir como una humana de complexión fuerte, con cabellos rojos como el fuego, muy rizados, y mirada fiera, dio la espalda a los otros dos tripulantes de la nave y siguió al hombre, una vez este se hubo puesto en marcha con un asentimiento tras dudar por tan sólo un instante.

Sin hacer comentario alguno al respecto, algo raro en él, K-2 comenzó a seguir a la comitiva, por lo que Jyn se vio obligada a seguirla también. 

Caminaron durante varios minutos por una estrecha senda que discurría oculta entre altos riscos desnudos. Ninguna vegetación había allí que pudiese disimular su presencia, pero aquello, tanto al hombre como a Karelle parecía traerles sin cuidado, y avanzaban a paso rápido y constante. Cuando de pronto se hallaron en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, Jyn, disimuladamente, retiró el seguro de su blaster, temiendo que les hubiesen conducido a una trampa. A medida que se iban acercando a la pared del fondo, una abertura en la roca, disimulada por una ilusión óptica creada por la luz al refractarse en varios cristales incrustados alrededor de ella, se fue definiendo claramente. El hombre que llevaba a Cassian aún en brazos se introdujo por ella y desapareció en la penumbra. Karelle le siguió, y también K-2 y Jyn, quien tuvo que adaptar la vista a la repentina oscuridad pero siguió caminando en pos del hombre. 

De pronto, y sin saber de dónde había salido, una figura se plantó ante ella, cortándole el paso.

—Vosotros os quedáis aquí —otro ukiano le ordenó, mientras le apuntaba con un blaster de asalto.

—De eso, nada. Yo voy donde él vaya. —Sin pensarlo dos veces, desarmó al hombre con dos rápidos movimientos y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Al ver que su compañero parecía estar en peligro, varios hombres más, que habían permanecido ocultos a su alrededor apuntaron a Jyn con sus blaster, dispuestos a abrir fuego.

—¡Deteneos! —Karelle ordenó, tajante, deteniendo sus pasos y girándose hacia los recién llegados. Ninguno de los ukianos osó desobedecer aquella orden.

—K-2 y yo debemos estar con él —Jyn afirmó, mirándola suplicante, a sabiendas de que tenía todas las de perder.

La otra pareció pensarlo un momento, mirándola con suspicacia, y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Acompañadme. 

Inmediatamente, el hombre que les había cortado el paso se retiró a un lado, mirándolos con franco rechazo, y los demás bajaron las armas. Sin embargo, cuando ambos siguieron a la mujer a lo largo de unas estrechas escaleras de piedra que había camufladas en el fondo de la gruta, y antes de llegar abajo, Karelle cogió a Jyn desprevenida, agarrándola por el cuello y la pegó a una de las paredes.

—Aquí mando yo. Espero que no me causes problemas, muñequita. Que no se te olvide.

Jyn tan sólo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza, casi ahogada por la fuerte mano de aquella endemoniada mujer. Cuando la otra la soltó, cayó de rodillas intentando volver a respirar. K-2 la ayudó a ponerse en pie y cuando ella comenzó a bajar de nuevo, la siguió inmediatamente después, a modo de guardaespaldas. Karelle alzó una ceja, sorprendida. Jamás él habría hecho nada semejante por ella, se dijo, algo a tomar muy en cuenta.

Lo que aquel grupo, que Jyn catalogó rápidamente como de contrabandistas, denominaba “el sótano”, realmente era una pequeña caverna, al parecer excavada en la profundidad de las rocas, donde reinaba un frío glacial debido a la humedad que se colaba por doquier. Un pequeño generador de energía que estaba situado en el espacio relativamente más seco de la estancia, alimentaba una tenue luz, pues la inmensa mayoría de la potencia suministrada era para hacer funcionar un enorme tanque de bacta que presidía la caverna justo en su centro.  
El hombre ya había desnudado a Cassian, dejándole tan solo en bóxer, lo había introducido en el tanque, y le estaba colocando los anclajes que mantendrían su cuerpo estático durante su reanimación, así como la máscara de oxígeno. Un segundo después, rellenó el tanque con el bacta regenerador, lo cerró, y dio su misión por concluida, por lo que se marchó de la estancia sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, como si no estuviesen.

Preocupada por hacer algo que a su irascible anfitriona molestase, la miró dubitativa, y caminó lentamente hasta el tanque, donde Cassian yacía inconsciente, para apoyar su mano en el gélido cristal con suavidad. Murmuró unas palabras que tan sólo ella pudo escuchar, lo observó llena de angustia, aunque esperanzada, tras lo cual regresó al lado de K-2 y se dejó caer en el suelo, dispuesta a no marcharse de allí hasta que él hubiese concluido su sanación con éxito. Intuyendo sus intenciones, K-2 se situó a su espalda en silencio, vigilante.

—¿Acaso Cassian te lo ha vendido? —Karelle quiso saber, mirando a la extraña pareja que formaban el droide y la mujer, con gran curiosidad—. K-2 no es fiel a nadie que no sea él.

—Cassian es mi amigo, no me ha vendido —K-2 respondió rápidamente, como si se sintiese ofendido por sus palabras—. Él me ordenó que protegiera a Jyn, y eso estoy haciendo, pese a quien pese. 

Ella interpretó aquellas palabras como una amenaza en toda regla y quedó aún más sorprendida. ¿Cassian Andor, el mismo Cassian Andor que ella conocía, ordenando a su fiel androide, su único compañero conocido, que protegiese a otra persona? ¿Desde cuándo? Cuando él saliera del tanque de bacta, sin duda tenía muchas cosas que contar. Aún así, se encogió de hombros, haciendo ver que la cuestión no le importaba en absoluto.

—No tienes porqué quedarte aquí durante los dos o tres días, quizá más, que dure su curación —dijo a Jyn con voz neutra—. Ordenaré a Oh-reh que os haga un hueco en algún lugar donde no podáis molestar, y que te de algo de comida. 

—Nos quedamos aquí, si no te importa. No voy a separarme de él —Jyn respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos para reforzar aquella determinación. 

—Lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Pero él no se entera si estás aquí o no. Oh-re te traerá un saco de dormir y algo de comida. Y tú, engendro, puedes conectarte al generador cuando necesites recargarte, aguantará tu carga y el mantenimiento del tanque sin problemas. Y chiquilla, no te lo advertiré de nuevo: no me causes problemas. Si quieres salir de aquí para lo que sea, pide a Oh-reh que te acompañe, incluso para el aseo.

—No te preocupes, yo no te causaré problemas, a no ser que tú se los causes a él. —Señaló a Cassian con un ademán resuelto.

Karelle rió, divertida.

—Va a resultar que él te ha comprado a ti.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —Jyn cruzó las rodillas y miró al frente, dando la conversación por terminada.

La pelirroja siguió riendo mientras salía de la gruta. Pero para sus adentros, pensó que aquella jovencita descarada y arrogante cada vez le gustaba menos.

 

Jyn despertó sobresaltada. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, si era de día o de noche, porque la luz artificial de la caverna no le ofrecía ninguna pista al respecto. Miró a su alrededor y localizó a K-2 conectado al generador de energía, recargándose. Y Cassian continuaba exactamente igual a como estaba antes de que ella cayese dormida por el cansancio. Se frotó los ojos con rabia, recordando el sueño que la había traído de vuelta. No había soñado con su padre, como solía hacer a menudo, ni con Saw, sino con Chirrut, Baze y Bodhi. No sabía nada de ellos desde que Cassian, K-2 y ella habían entrado en al Ciudadela, y su corazón le decía que ninguno de los tres había tenido tanta suerte como ellos en Scarif. Les había cogido un inmenso cariño, y los echaba de menos, una herida más que añadir a su maltrecho corazón, y una cicatriz más con la que incrementar su propia fuerza, se obligó a pensar.

Se puso en pie, necesitaba estirar las piernas y también hacer un viaje al aseo. Al notar movimiento a su alrededor, K-2 conectó sus funciones inmediatamente y sus ojos mecánicos se iluminaron. 

—Sólo voy al aseo, K-2. Por favor, protege a Cassian por mí mientras yo estoy fuera. Será tan sólo un momento —le pidió.

—Como quieras, Jyn. Pero Cassian me ordenó…

—Tranquilo, estaré bien —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Es curioso…

—¿El qué? 

—Cassian y tú me habéis ordenado lo mismo: que proteja al otro —afirmó con sencillez.

Aquellas palabras llenaron el corazón del Jyn de una calidez impagable.

—Gracias, K-2.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Por seguir siendo tú.

Dejando al droide con aquella actitud confusa, Jyn caminó hacia la salida de la estancia, intuyendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que un ukiano le cerrase el paso, como de hecho sucedió. 

—Necesito ir al baño —declaró fríamente.

Tras sopesar aquella petición, el mismo ukiano que había llevado a Cassian allí, y quien debía ser el tal Oh-reh, le indicó con un gesto de la mano que lo siguiera. 

La condujo por varios corredores, sin duda para intentar desorientarla y que no supiera regresar junto a Cassian y K-2 sin él, hasta que pasados varios minutos, salieron al aire libre, pero no por el lugar donde habían entrado, sino a una arboleda que, pese a estar también rodeada de montañas, ofrecía un paisaje menos desolador. El ukiano le señaló los árboles con la mano.

—¿Y cómo demonios voy a asearme? —le preguntó con enfado.

Oh-reh no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a repetir el gesto.

Frustrada, Jyn se internó en los árboles, a sabiendas de que era imposible escapar de allí, o no la habrían dejado sola. Aunque ella jamás querría escapar sin Cassian ni K-2, y eso también ellos lo sabían. Nada más caminar unos pasos, el murmullo de un río la hizo cambiar de parecer, quizá no estaba tan mal aquello. Siguió el sonido del agua con impaciencia, hasta alcanzar un pequeño lago abastecido por una catarata proveniente de la montaña, que desaguaba por el lado contrario en un diminuto riachuelo. Al contrario que en la gruta, allí no hacía frío, por lo que pensó en darse un baño, aún amparada por las sombras de la noche.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó al borde del lago, se introdujo en él y lo recorrió varias veces en toda su extensión, tras lo cual salió del agua, se secó como pudo con aquella camisa manchada, pues era la única ropa que tenía, y se vistió. A pesar de que el agua y el deporte habían logrado desentumecer sus músculos, no habían calmado sus nervios. Se obligó a recordar que Cassian iba a sanar, que sus heridas habían sido tratadas a tiempo, que no iba a morir como todos los demás. Aún así, un llanto que llevaba días enterrado en lo más hondo de su alma, se desató con furia en ella. Creyendo que nadie podía ver aquel momento de debilidad, se desahogó libremente, hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Lucharía por Cassian, se dijo, lucharía por él, siempre lo protegería. Ya más calmada, emprendió el camino de vuelta cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.

—Sabía que no aguantarías mucho ahí dentro —Karelle afirmó, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona. Caminaba hacia ella tranquilamente, con ademanes relajados.

—Tan sólo he salido para hacer lo imprescindible, pero pienso permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario. —Respondió sin dejarse intimidar, aunque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubiese descubierto en aquel momento de debilidad que había tenido.

Karelle la observó una vez más de arriba abajo. Era una chiquilla muy joven, y bonita, se dijo para sí, de las que son muy capaces de nublar la cordura de cualquier hombre. Aún así, Cassian nunca había sido cualquier hombre: su carácter solitario, desconfiado, duro e implacable que ella conocía, no se habría dejado impresionar con facilidad. A decir verdad, ella tampoco era nada excepcional, concluyó. Se notaba a la legua que ella bebía los vientos por él, pero que él le correspondiera… ese era otro cantar. 

—¿De qué conoces a Cassian? —Jyn no pudo evitar preguntar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le podía la curiosidad, y tuvo que admitir que también los celos habían empezado a hacer mella en su ánimo maltrecho.

—Aquí, las preguntas las hago yo —Karelle respondió, cortante—. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Digamos que somos compañeros de andanzas —ella respondió sin inmutarse.

—Él trabaja solo, lo conozco demasiado bien. Así que prueba otra vez, muñeca. —La traspasó con una mirada cortante, que encubría una velada amenaza.

Las palabras de Karelle encendieron la furia de Jyn. ¿Así que lo conocía demasiado bien? Bueno era saberlo, desde luego, se dijo para sí. Pero no le dio a la otra el gusto de hacerle ver que le había afectado aquella complicidad que afirmaba mantener con él.

—Yo he formado parte de su última misión, y él ha acabado siendo parte imprescindible de la mía. Esas misiones ya se han terminado, así que no sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora. Tendré que esperar a poder hablarlo con él, si quiero saberlo —explicó con frialdad, sin dar detalles de nada de lo que ambos habían compartido.

—¿Venís de Scarif? —la pelirroja inquirió, curiosa y suspicaz.

—Venimos de Scarif. ¿Para qué negarlo? —Le dedicó una sonrisa neutra, aunque el hecho de que ella conociera los sucesos acaecidos allí, tan poco tiempo después de lo sucedido, casi la dejó sin palabras. Aún así, no pensaba mentir a aquella mujer que parecía tener un arte especial para detectar cuándo alguien intentaba engañarla —no por nada era una contrabandista, se recordó—. Fuera como fuera, no arriesgaría la vida de Cassian enemistándose abiertamente con ella.

—El Imperio está calentito con ese asunto. Se rumorea que le habéis robado algo de suma importancia. —La observó una vez más mientras hablaba, como si con un simple repaso a la chica esperase encontrar aquello que los imperiales estaban buscando—. Hoy por hoy nos habéis jodido el negocio. Desde ayer, nadie puede dar un paso en este puto planeta sin encontrarse con una patrulla imperial. Lo están poniendo todo patas arriba en busca de cualquier enclave, persona o droide que les resulte sospechoso. El espacio aéreo del planeta se ha convertido en un infierno. Hasta ahora, para nosotros el Imperio era una maldita molestia, pero por vuestra culpa, se ha convertido en un auténtico problema. Como hayáis traído con vosotros la jodida mierda que le habéis quitado, te juro que os entrego sin pestañear. No arriesgaré la vida de mis hombres, la mía, o el negocio, por unos chiflados con complejo de héroes, sean quienes sean. La Rebelión no va conmigo, muñeca —le dejó bien claro, acompañando aquellas palabras de una mirada fiera.

—Puedo asegurarte que no obra en nuestro poder lo que el Imperio anda buscando. En cuanto Cassian mejore, nos largaremos por donde hemos venido y nadie sabrá que hemos estado aquí. —Tuvo que emplear toda su disciplina para no ponerse a saltar de alegría y lograr mantener la compostura. ¡Los planos habían llegado a la Alianza Rebelde! Cassian estaría eufórico cuando se enterase, se moría de ganas por darle la buena noticia.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, vaya… —La desnudó con la mirada una vez más, lentamente, con genuina curiosidad, algo que a Jyn molestó—. Responderé a tu pregunta: él y yo nos hemos acostado un par de veces, nada serio. —Soltó una sonora carcajada, le dio la espalda, y caminó en busca de su ayudante para ordenarle que la llevara de nuevo a la gruta. Acababa de descubrir que le satisfacía enormemente fastidiar a aquella chiquilla que, a todas luces, estaba loca por su capitán favorito. Decidió que no le iba a poner fáciles las cosas, ni muchísimo menos, aunque estaba segura de que tan sólo eran delirios de la chiquilla no correspondidos. Aún así, sintió la necesidad de saber qué pensaba Cassian al respecto pues, al fin y al cabo, era él quien la había llevado allí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian está tardando demasiado en despertar, y cuando finalmente lo hace, y a pesar de que intenta hacer feliz a Jyn con todas sus fuerzas, no parece ser consciente de cuánto él significa en realidad para ella. Lo que, unido a la incertidumbre que ella siente sobre el papel que Karelle juega en su vida, logra que su relación se complique.  
> A todo esto, la contrabandista parece tener planes muy concretos para él.

Habían transcurrido casi cinco días desde que Cassian fue introducido en el tanque de bacta, durante los que él no había dado señales de haber sanado sus heridas. Todos los indicadores del tanque se mostraban dentro de los parámetros de normalidad, por lo que Jyn no debería estar preocupándose del modo en que lo estaba haciendo y lo sabía, pero aún así, no podía evitar hacerlo. Realmente, las lesiones internas producidas por la caída que él sufrió en La Ciudadela debían haber sido graves, si estaban obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse en coma inducido durante casi toda una semana.

Para sentirse más cerca de él, ella había lavado su ropa en el lago, dejándola dispuesta para cuando necesitase volver a ponérsela; había hecho un montón de preguntas a K-2 sobre su pasado, aunque el droide se mostraba reticente a responderlas, alegando que tan sólo correspondía a su dueño hablar sobre sus propias circunstancias vitales; y se había pasado horas y horas contemplándolo, tal y como hacía ahora, con las manos pegadas al frío cristal.

Observó una vez más aquellos rasgos que tanto adoraba, y que yacían inertes en el líquido reparador, y apoyó la frente en el cristal, suspirando. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él despertara? ¿Qué le contaría sobre Karelle? Se habían acostado un par de veces sin consecuencias, le había dicho ella. También Jyn se había “acostado” en una ocasión con él. ¿Sería eso lo que ella iba a significar en su vida, un affaire sin consecuencias? Se reprendió a sí misma por permitir que esas ideas se le pasaran por la cabeza. Tras aquella maravillosa noche que compartieron juntos, cuando él se ofreció voluntario, junto con sus hombres, para ayudarla a llevar a cabo su misión, ella decidió que confiaría ciegamente en él, pasara lo que pasara. Y no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora, pues él no le había dado ni un solo motivo para ello. “Karelle forma parte de su pasado, y todos tenemos pasado” —se reprendió con convicción—. Ella misma se había acostado un par de veces, incluso más, con hombres que después no habían significado absolutamente nada en su vida. Sin embargo, la noche que pasó con Cassian marcó su futuro para siempre. Lo supo nada más entrar en aquel cuarto hecha una furia (aunque en aquel momento no quiso reconocerlo), y lo sabía ahora: el hombre aparentemente frío, luchador, paciente y calculador, abnegado por la causa de la Rebelión y atormentado por su culpa, que lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella, cuando ella no sabía casi nada sobre él, había calado en su alma tan hondo, que formaba ya parte de su ser. Lo miró de nuevo, adorándolo. Realmente sí sabía cosas sobre él, las cosas que importaban: cómo la miraba cuando le hablaba, cómo la había protegido una y otra vez desde que ambos se conocieron, salvándole la vida en varias ocasiones ya, cómo había desobedecido órdenes con tal de intentar rescatar a su padre, cómo había ofrecido su propia vida por ella… Fueran cuales fueran sus palabras, sus ojos siempre habían mandado en él, pensó. Quizá por ello lo había querido desde que lo conoció, sin notarlo siquiera, sin percibirlo. Echando la vista atrás, se dio cuenta de que su mirada siempre había sido especial para ella, desde el mismo momento en que la vio por primera vez. Él la había enamorado sin quererlo, odiando incluso aquella idea, pero sus ojos siempre habían mandado entre ambos. Y ella lo quería, cómo lo quería…

Se obligó a separarse del tanque y a comenzar a caminar fuera de la caverna, o corría el riesgo de que las lágrimas comenzasen a brotar de nuevo, algo que no podía permitir. 

—Ahora vuelvo, K-2 —dijo sin más, pues el droide ya se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina: ella salía de vez en cuando, a asearse, o a dar breves paseos junto al lago durante el tiempo justo para estirar las piernas, y poco más. Después regresaba junto a ambos, se sentaba en el duro suelo y aguardaba, con aquella paciencia que jamás había sabido cultivar, pero que ahora le sobraba.

—Perfecto, Jyn —K-2 respondió. 

Sí, aquello se había convertido en toda una rutina, pero expulsó esa idea de su mente, pues la acercaba demasiado al pensamiento de que Cassian jamás fuera a despertar, y sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo, cada vez de menos tiempo, que él saliese del tanque con fuerzas renovadas, y ese día, ahí estaría ella para él. 

Al regresar, no recordaba a Oh-reh cerca de ella, seguramente lo había seguido de un modo mecánico, sumida en sus más hondos pensamientos, tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. Lo que sí la sorprendió, y mucho, fue escuchar voces en el interior de la gruta. Recorrió rápidamente los escasos metros que la separaban de la entrada, pero al acceder a ella quedó completamente inmóvil. Allí estaba él, de espaldas, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones que ella misma le había lavado durante su estancia en el tanque de bacta. Vital, sano, poderoso… El corazón de Jyn amenazó con salirle del pecho nada más verlo. Aquel era el momento que ella tanto había deseado. Aún así, allí estaba también esa mujer, Karelle, a su lado, observándolo con evidente satisfacción mientras le comentaba algo con aires de complicidad, a lo que él respondió sin mirarla ni dejar aquello que estaba haciendo; muy cerca el uno del otro. ¿Y si era a la contrabandista a quien realmente él quería allí, y no a ella? Intentó obligarse a seguir caminando, pero no pudo.

—Jyn, veo que has regresado —K-2 le dijo con aire jovial nada más verla, dando al traste con su ocultamiento involuntario.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Cassian se giró rápidamente, buscándola con la mirada. Todavía no le había dado tiempo de ponerse la camisa, pero no se dio cuenta de ello siquiera cuando la buscó, desesperado. Al cruzar sus miradas, fue tanta la emoción que Jyn sintió, que no fue capaz de reaccionar, y el temor se apoderó de su espíritu valiente. En cambio, Cassian exhaló con fuerza, aliviado. Karelle le había asegurado que ella se encontraba perfectamente y que regresaría muy pronto. Pero él no se fiaba ni un pelo de aquella contrabandista embaucadora, y si intentaba vestirse a todo correr, era para tratar de dar con ella, a pesar de que a su cuerpo le costaba aún responder a sus órdenes, algo que lo enervaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, mientras la observaba de arriba abajo con insistencia, deseando abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Jyn creyó que si movía una pierna siquiera, daría con sus huesos en el suelo, pues todo su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina. Nunca, jamás, había deseado tanto proteger a alguien como había deseado durante esos días protegerlo a él. Aún así, caminó hasta alcanzarlo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se rozaron. Despacio, llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla; necesitaba sentir que aquello era realmente verdad. Cassian la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí y la pegó a su cuerpo, desesperado. 

—Siento haberte preocupado —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, mientras descansaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, con cuidado.

Jyn se pegó a él con tanta fuerza, que le arrancó un leve gemido de dolor. Al escucharlo, inmediatamente se separó de su cuerpo, lo tomó por una mano con decisión y lo obligó a sentarse en un pequeño camastro que, sin duda, Karelle había hecho traer para él en cuanto supo que había despertado. Y nadie la había avisado a ella...

—Aún debes descansar —le ordenó, apoyándose en una mirada resuelta que no admitía réplica.

—Tan sólo tengo los músculos entumecidos, nada más —él respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa enamorada.

—Tonterías, debes descansar.

Divertido, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó su pecho de nuevo, haciendo que sus rostros se rozasen en una caricia.

—Tampoco yo soy un niño —susurró a su oído—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí. —Lo con devoción y él la rodeó con sus brazos, protector.

Karelle observaba la escena, alucinada. No sabía si Jyn era consciente de aquello que el rostro de Cassian estaba mostrando, pero ella sí lo era. Aquel guerrero solitario, frío, impasible, incluso despiadado en ocasiones, sin duda bebía los vientos por esa chiquilla. No lo podía creer. 

—Me mentiste —Jyn le reprochó.

—¿Sobre qué? —él quiso saber, mirándola a los ojos, confuso.

—Sobre la gravedad de tus heridas. 

—¿De qué habría servido que lo supieras? No era necesario angustiarte, Jyn. No es la primera vez que logro salir de una situación comprometida. Soy un soldado, ¿recuerdas? O al menos lo era hasta hace muy poco.

—¡Y porque yo no lo sea, me tienes que tratar como si no fuese capaz de asumir la realidad! ¿Acaso me ves desvalida?

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? —preguntó, incrédulo y molesto por el tono de su voz.

—¡Me ocultaste la verdad! 

—¡Eso no fue por ti, cabeza hueca! —respondió del mismo modo, alzando la voz con enfado tanto como lo había hecho ella. 

Al escuchar cómo la había llamado, ella se encaró con él, indignada, pero él no le permitió decir ni una sola palabra.

—¡Fue por mí! ¡Porque te quiero y no puedo soportar ser la causa de tu sufrimiento! 

Jyn iba ya a regalarle con mala leche otra “lindeza” semejante a la que él le había dedicado, cuando al escuchar aquella declaración quedó atónita.

— ¡Tú puedes buscarte la vida sola sin problemas! ¡Y afrontar perfectamente las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡Ya lo has hecho pasando por encima de mí en varias ocasiones, y pasándote mis órdenes por donde te ha dado la gana! ¿Crees que no sé que estoy loco por una mujer que da más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa? ¡Vale, te quería proteger y no debería haberlo hecho! ¿Y qué? —la retó a oponerse a sus palabras, a voz en grito, airado.

—Cassian.

—¡¿Qué?!

Jyn no supo qué añadir. Tan sólo se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, abrumada por sus palabras. Él le había declarado abiertamente que la quería, delante de K-2 y, lo más importante, también de Karelle, quien si hubiese podido dejar caer al suelo la mandíbula, sin duda lo habría hecho debido a la sorpresa.

—Creo que tanto Jyn como la señorita Karelle acaban de enterarse de que la quieres —K-2 afirmó, entrometido—. Aunque yo, a decir verdad, ya lo había visto venir.

Si las miradas pudieran arrasarlo todo a su paso, K-2 habría caído frito en aquel mismo momento.

—¿Y qué pasa si la quiero? ¿Acaso estoy cometiendo un delito por el que se me deba juzgar y condenar? ¡La quiero, sí! ¿Y a quién cojones le importa?

—A mí —Jyn susurró, mirándolo a los ojos con adoración.

Dándose cuenta de que la sorpresa que lo había embargado al liberar aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes que acababa de demostrar por Jyn —y que hasta hacía nada había intentado no reconocer y eliminar con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no hacían más que crecer y crecer—, le había hecho perder los nervios, por el rechazo que siempre había mantenido acerca de involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, respiró hondo intentando dominarse.

—Sí, te quiero, Jyn. ¡Demonios! ¡Creo que te quiero desde el mismo momento en que me derribaste en Wobani con aquella patada que me cogió desprevenido! —Le sonrió con obviedad—. ¿De veras no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Pues soy capaz de disimular mejor de lo que yo pensaba! Soy brusco, insensible, nada romántico, demasiado pragmático, frío y borde en muchas ocasiones. Pero si algo tengo claro, es que te quiero. He luchado contra mí mismo desde que te conocí, para no quererte; esa Fuerza, a la que tú tanta fe tienes, es testigo de ello. Y he perdido esa guerra estrepitosamente. Te quiero, y punto. Haz lo que quieras con ello, yo sólo puedo quererte.

Jyn quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, en los que él le mantuvo la mirada, resuelto.

—Tú has hecho por mí dos cosas que nadie, jamás, había hecho antes —respondió al fin, con voz seria, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo haber hecho por ti, excepto ponerte de los nervios? Soy perfectamente consciente de que te han entrado ganas de darme una buena patada en los mismísimos en varias ocasiones. No soy idiota.

—No has muerto, ni jamás me has abandonado —declaró con un hilo de voz, casi roto por la emoción que la desbordaba.

—Y nunca te abandonaré, si tú no lo deseas. Pero puede ser que seas tú quien finalmente lo haga.

—Si llega ese día será porque habré muerto.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, jurándose amor eterno, retadores.

—¡Bueno! ¡Ya está bien de gilipolleces! ¡Allá tú si te has vuelto un puñetero blando, Capitán! —Karelle cortó la escena abruptamente. En el fondo sentía unos celos brutales de aquella niñata insolente. Y se juró a sí misma que, si de ella dependía en algún modo, aquello no quedaría así—. ¡Pero no intentéis haceme vomitar! Termina de vestirte, Andor, tenemos cosas importantes de qué hablar.

Él asintió, clavando en ella una mirada dura y desconfiada, pero no respondió.

—En privado —añadió, mirando a Jyn con desprecio.

—De eso, nada —él negó, rotundo.

—No te preocupes, Cassian. K-2 y yo volveremos cuando hayáis terminado. Sólo prométeme que no te comprometerás a hacer nada que ponga en peligro tu recuperación, al menos en un par de días. 

Él exhaló con fuerza, molesto.

—Soy capaz de cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo, Jyn.

—Me parece perfecto. Pero no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro, después de lo que acabas de pasar, hasta que estés repuesto por completo. No te preocupes, sé perfectamente que no voy a poder evitar que arriesgues tu vida como mejor te parezca, tampoco yo soy idiota. Y soy totalmente consciente de con quién he decidido involucrarme. Además, yo también haré lo que crea conveniente. Pero ya no estás solo, Cassian Jeron Andor. Si en algo valoras lo que afirmas que sientes por mí, harás lo que te pido. —Sin añadir nada más, le dio la espalda y salió de la caverna en busca de Oh-reh, para que este la condujese fuera, como hacía siempre. 

Por un momento, K-2 miró a Cassian, dudando si hacer como Jyn le había ordenado, o quedarse a la espera de recibir órdenes de él. Airado, él afirmó con un gesto brusco de cabeza. Y K-2 caminó rápidamente en busca de Jyn. 

Cuando Karelle y él quedaron a solas, ella estalló en una ruidosa carcajada divertida, que a él sentó como una patada en las narices.

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —en cambio ella quiso saber, clavando en él una mirada fiera e inquisitiva.

—Ella no miente, ni utiliza.

—Pero tú y yo sí lo hacemos, sin remordimientos. Repito, ¿qué tiene ella de especial?

—Eso es lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí: tú realmente no los tienes. Matarías a tu propio padre sin inmutarte si con ello pudieses lograr tus propósitos.

Sin pensarlo, Karelle cruzó la cara de Cassian de un sonoro bofetón, que él aguantó estoicamente.

—Me decepcionas, Capitán.

—Hace mucho que tú me decepcionaste a mí. Donde va ella, voy yo. Que no se te olvide —declaró, clavando en ella una mirada de advertencia.

Karelle pensó que podría acabar con su vida allí mismo, en aquel mismo momento, si quisiera. Y por un instante estuvo tentada de intentar hacerlo. Pero luego se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa desapasionada.

—Ponte en forma lo antes posible, tengo negocios que proponerte y así no me sirves ni siquiera como bufón.

En contra de lo que ella esperaba, a Cassian no le molestó aquel insulto, como en otros tiempo habría sucedido. 

—Lo suponía. No ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de intentar utilizarme una vez más. Sé que me dirás lo que pretendes cuando se te ponga en las narices. Así que esperaré con paciencia. Cuando salgas, haz el favor de pedir a Jyn y a K-2 que regresen, si eres tan amable.

Karelle apretó los puños con rabia, pero decidió no darle a Cassian la satisfacción de verla humillada. Así que le dio la espalda con arrogancia y se marchó.

Minutos después, cansado de esperar a Jyn y a K-2 y harto de estar inactivo, Cassian se puso en pie y caminó fuera de la gruta. A diferencia de Jyn, él no necesitaba guía para orientarse a la perfección por aquel laberinto de pasillos y estancias, pues no en vano había pasado unos meses en aquel lugar, tiempo que prefería olvidar aunque jamás había logrado hacerlo, pues lo que en él sucedió cambió su visión sobre las personas para siempre.

Al llegar a la estancia principal, escuchó a Karelle, quien discutía acaloradamente con otro hombre, un humano, no un ukiano, sobre el peligro que suponía para todos ellos usar las rutas habituales contrabandistas en aquel planeta, pues aquellos días, el Imperio parecía tener ojos y oídos en todos los lugares posibles. Debían hacer una entrega inmediata a uno de sus clientes, ya que faltar a su palabra les colocaría en una situación demasiado arriesgada de cara, no sólo a futuros negocios con él, sino en cuanto a sus propias vidas, que adquirirían precio en el mercado para los caza recompensas. Hacer negocios con otros contrabandistas demasiado “influyentes”, es lo que tenía.

—Atravesad La Furia —les propuso. 

Ambos dieron un respingo, pues ninguno le había visto o escuchado llegar. En aquel mismo momento, Jyn y K-2SO entraron en la estancia escoltados por Oh-reh. Por la dirección de la que venían, Cassian tuvo por seguro que volvían del bosque que había junto al lago.

—Nadie se juega el pellejo intentando atravesar La Furia. Esos vientos endemoniados procedentes de todos y cada una de las direcciones posibles, convierten lo que debería ser un espacio franco en todo un infierno. —Karelle lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo lo hice.

La contrabandista fijó su mirada en él, atónita, y de pronto comprendió.

—Así es como lograste escapar de mis hombres —afirmó, aún estupefacta.

—Fue tan sólo tu error por tu parte, pensar que serías capaz de obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera. No vuelvas a intentarlo y tú y yo no tendremos problemas —respondió con voz fría.

—¿Lo harás si te lo pido, entonces? ¿Volarás por mí para hacer la entrega que tenemos entre manos?

Jyn miró a Cassian alarmada. Él no podía ponerse en peligro tan pronto, cuando aún no se había recuperado por completo de sus graves heridas. Comenzó a caminar hacia él para intentar disuadirle, pero su voz la interrumpió.

—Podría, pero no lo haré.

—Tienes deudas pendientes conmigo. —Fue Karelle quien caminó hasta él con pasos firmes acompañados de una mirada de advertencia.

—En absoluto. Lo que a ti te duele es que tú y yo estamos en paz. —Afrontó aquella mirada amenazadora sin un solo pestañeo—. Jamás volveré a entrar en tu juego. Jamás. Traeme a tu capitán y le daré indicaciones precisas sobre cómo cruzarla. Eso es lo único que voy a ofrecerte. Jyn, ¿me acompañas? —Sin esperar respuesta de ninguna de las dos, sorteó tranquilamente el cuerpo de la contrabandista, caminó hasta alcanzar a la chica para tomarla de la mano, y la arrastró tras él hacia el lugar por donde ella había llegado—. No te molestes, conozco el camino —dijo a Oh-reh a modo de velada advertencia, que el otro interpretó a la perfección. 

K-2 los siguió, echando una última mirada al dubitativo ukiano, quien finalmente optó por no buscar problemas con ninguno de ambos, presintiendo que en aquel momento era mejor tenerlos, en su caso, con su propia jefa. Pero ella no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo siguió los pasos de Cassian con una rabia que a duras penas era capaz de ocultar.

—K-2, ¿qué ha sido de la nave con la que vinimos? —Cassian preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que ninguno de los hombres a los que Karelle había ordenado espiarles y controlarles se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para poder escuchar su conversación.

—Lo desconozco, Cassian. Durante estos días, no se nos ha permitido llegar más lejos de aquí mismo. Y Jyn me ha ordenado no causar problemas, intentando protegerte —argumentó con franqueza.

—No te preocupes, ambos habéis hecho bien. Karelle es muy peligrosa habitualmente, pero cuando se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, como creo que pasa en este caso, se convierte en una amenaza que hay que evitar a toda costa. No vamos a pasar aquí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, pero no va a resultarnos fácil marcharnos sin que ella reciba una “compensación” a cambio. Jamás desaprovecha una oportunidad de negocio, nunca.

—¿Cómo que tienes una deuda pendiente con Karelle? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —Jyn quiso saber, aún cogida de su mano.

—La palabra que yo usé como clave para hacerse saber que era yo quien intentaba aterrizar en sus dominios, “Compromiso”, es el nombre de su nave, con la que yo me largué de aquí. Pero aún así se equivoca: a esa mujer yo no le debo absolutamente nada. Ni quiero absolutamente nada que venga de ella. Si estamos aquí es porque yo no tenía otra opción, y me encargaré de pagarle su ayuda adecuadamente. Esa nave forma parte de la flota de la Rebelión, ahora. Que vaya a pedirles cuentas a ellos si quiere.

—Ella no piensa lo mismo.

—Ese es su problema, no el mío.

Jyn no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero intuía que en todo aquel asunto había más, mucho más. La impresión que le había dado al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, era que él debía comprometerse con ella de algún modo más personal. Pero estaba claro que Cassian no iba a soltar ni una palabra más sobre aquel asunto, así que, al menos por el momento, decidió callar.

—K-2, ve a recargar tus baterías. Necesito que estés cien por cien operativo en todo momento —ordenó al droide, de pronto.

—Por supuesto, Cassian.

—K, lo llamó una vez el otro se hubo dado la vuelta para regresar a la caverna. No permitas que nadie se te acerque —le advirtió—. Si alguien lo intenta, déjalo fuera de combate sin hacer preguntas y ponte en contacto conmigo inmediatamente después. He cogido uno de sus comunicadores y he modificado la frecuencia. —Sacó un pequeño comunicador que había mantenido oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con un par de movimientos discretos, que en la distancia habrían pasado desapercibidos, hizo como le había dicho.

—¿Crees que Karelle está planeando hacer algo contra nosotros?

—Contra nosotros, no sé, pero para sacar provecho de nuestra llegada, seguro. Haz lo que te digo.

—Como quieras. Pero tú avísame si necesitáis mi ayuda —respondió.

—No te preocupes, K, lo haremos —lo tranquilizó.

K-2 caminó de regreso a la gruta sin añadir nada más.

—Me preocupas. K-2 se ha recargado esta pasada noche, no puede ser que necesite una nueva carga porque su capacidad debe encontrarse prácticamente al completo —Jyn declaró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No me gusta tener testigos cuando hago esto. —La cogió por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, enamorado, y la besó.

Jyn se abandonó a aquel beso cálido, dulce y a la vez apasionado, rendida en sus brazos.

— Estaba desesperado por hacerlo —dijo, y la besó de nuevo, haciéndola sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

—Cassian…

—Tranquila. —Afrontó su mirada con determinación, sin dejar de abrazarla—. Tú ya me has dejado claro que tan sólo estás involucrada conmigo. Me pediste que te quisiera tan sólo una noche, y lo hice, aunque ya te quería desde mucho antes, negándome a reconocerlo. Y sé que te querré durante el resto de mi vida. Pero eso no me da derecho a pedirte nada que tú no quieras darme. Estate tranquila, que no hace falta que tú me quieras, podemos seguir involucrados durante el tiempo que tú desees y dejarlo después, eso no cambia nada para mí. Ya te he dicho que quererte es cosa mía. 

—¿Pero tú eres idiota? —Se separó de él dándole un fuerte empujón, indignada, le dio la espalda y fue en busca de K-2. 

Él la observó marchar, atónito y confuso. Completamente a solas, dio una fuerte patada a uno de los árboles, frustrado, sintiendo que, a pesar de que le había abierto su corazón como jamás lo había hecho a nadie, de que era completamente sincero y honesto, sin manipulaciones, sin mentiras… aquello no era suficiente para ella. A la defensiva, se maldijo una vez más por no haber sido capaz de mantenerse al margen de aquel sentimiento que había puesto todo su mundo del revés. Quizá hasta que la conoció estaba llevando su propia cárcel a cuestas, como Chirrut le había asegurado cuando ambos, junto con Baze, estuvieron retenidos en las mazmorras de Saw Gerrera, en Jedha. Pero al menos, entonces sabía a la perfección qué maldito terreno estaba pisando.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

 

A pesar de la furia sorda que Cassian estaba sintiendo por cómo Jyn lo había tratado, cargaba a sus espaldas con demasiadas experiencias vividas como para permitir que se le nublasen las ideas hasta el punto de que la furia lo dominara, así que decidió concentrarse en resolver los problemas que ahora le ocupaban. Puesto que sentía que su cuerpo iba ganando fuerza y seguridad a cada momento que pasaba, se dijo que era hora de empezar a pensar en marcharse de los dominios de Karelle, pues cuanto menos tiempo le diese a ella para que pudiera hallar el mejor modo de utilizarlos en su propio beneficio, más fácil les resultaría salir de allí sin dejar atrás nada que lamentar. Si era posible, él quería marcharse sin causar bajas entre los hombres de la contrabandista, y había declarado totalmente en serio su intención de remunerar a la mujer por la inestimable ayuda que ella les había prestado. Aunque él ya no quería tener nada más que ver con la Alianza Rebelde —después de las últimas palabras mantenidas con Draven, que no habían hecho sino afianzar su percepción de la irrealidad que estaba comenzando a apoderarse de algunos de los altos mandos de la misma—, su sentimiento hacia la Rebelión continuaba siendo tan fuerte como siempre, y su compromiso con ella era igual de firme, sino más.  
Aún no lo había hablado con Jyn, ni siquiera le había revelado que él ya no formaba parte de la Alianza Rebelde, y dadas las últimas circunstancias, quizá nunca llegase a hacerlo, por lo que se dijo, rotundo, que la decisión sobre a dónde ir a partir de ahora, quedaba totalmente en sus manos.

Sin embargo, y aunque se había autoconvencido de que volvía a estar solo una vez más, sus pasos, aparentemente erráticos, le devolvieron sin tardanza a la caverna donde K-2 debía estar recargando sus baterías, y donde Jyn debería hallarse también, pues no era probable que Oh-reh le hubiera permitido deambular por el cuartel contrabandista a su libre albedrío. Una vez fue consciente de hacia dónde había estado caminando, se obligó a pensar, de un modo práctico, que era mejor encontrarse de nuevo con ella lo antes posible, pues cuanto antes le hubiese dejado claras sus intenciones sobre su marcha de allí, antes podrían largarse.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, entró en la caverna con pasos leves y tranquilos, aquellos que siempre le habían permitido pasar desapercibido durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera o que creyera necesario. Iba a enfrentarse a Jyn directamente, pero al verla atareada en intentar adecentar el camastro donde él había descansado, con gestos bruscos que, sin duda, hacían notar el enfado que la quemaba por dentro —y que para él todavía la hacían más atractiva—, no puedo evitar recostarse en uno de los muros y, hasta que fue descubierto por ella, observarla con adoración.

—Hazte un favor a ti mismo y lárgate, Cassian —Jyn lo echó con malos modos, nada más notar su presencia.

Mas él, en vez de marcharse y dejarla a solas como ella le había ordenado, caminó hasta que sus cuerpos prácticamente se encontraron, y la miró con la misma actitud que le hubo mostrado cuando fue interrogada por Draven y por él ante Mon Mothma, en Yavin 4.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó, mostrándose desconfiado y agresivo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora te interesa lo que yo pueda querer de ti! —ella respondió, devolviéndole una mirada llena de sarcasmo e incredulidad.

Sin embargo, él no entró en la provocación. Adoptó una postura fría como el hielo para decirle:

—Nos largaremos de aquí en cuanto yo pueda deshacerme de Karelle de una vez por todas. Ve pensando dónde quieres que te deje, porque no voy a regresar a Yavin 4. Tengo otros planes para K-2 y para mí.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda con indiferencia y caminó fuera de la caverna. Sintiendo una angustia que casi le impedía respirar, Jyn negó fuertemente con la cabeza y llamó su atención, obviando todo el orgullo e indignación que la atormentaban.

—Cassian… —pidió. Mas no obtuvo respuesta, ni él detuvo los pasos que lo alejaban de su lado. —Cassian, por favor… —le rogó, desesperada. No le importó que normalmente odiase aquellas dos palabras, que consideraba demasiado peligrosas, pues daban a entender que tenía debilidades, algo inaceptable para una mujer luchadora en el entorno de hombres en el que se había movido durante toda su vida.

Sin embargo, él detuvo su camino y se giró para mirarla fríamente, pero al menos parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar.

—¡Eres increíble! —Se sintió poseída por un arrebato de cólera, viendo cómo él se empeñaba en mantener aquella actitud indiferente y arrogante—. ¡Según tú, tus sentimientos son válidos, pero los míos, no! ¡Tus demostraciones de cariño son sinceras, pero las mías, no! ¿De qué vas? ¿Puede saberse?

—No tengo ni idea de qué demonios me estás hablando —Se acercó a ella con actitud amenazadora, advirtiéndole que se equivocaba con él si pensaba que iba a poder jugar con sus sentimientos.

—¡Ya veo que no! ¡Desde luego! —Hizo un gesto de evidencia que logró enfurecerlo—. ¡Que yo no me haya despegado del tanque de bacta durante toda tu recuperación no significa nada para ti! —lo acusó, con su mirada fija en sus ojos atónitos—. ¡Que me haya enfrentado, por protegerte, a esa pirata que va contando por ahí que se ha acostado contigo un par de veces, o un par de miles, me da igual, te importa tanto como un soldado imperial agonizando! 

—¿Pero qué estás…? —comenzó a reprocharle con indignación.

Ella no le dejó terminar y siguió gritándole, furiosa.

—¡Que tú me quieras es un sentimiento noble, digno de todo un héroe de la Rebelión! —afirmó con sarcasmo—. ¡En cambio, que yo te quiera no merece tu atención, ni que me creas! ¡Eres un ciego, o un arrogante! ¡Y no sé cual de esas dos cosas es peor! ¿Involucrarme contigo? ¡Por qué no, si que yo te quiera no es ni tan sólo una opción para ti! —concluyó, cínica.

Aunque calló, quedó mirándolo desafiante, dispuesta a plantarle cara de nuevo a la menor provocación.

—¿Acaso me has dicho en algún momento que me quieres? —respondió dedicándole su propia mirada agresiva, retándola a contradecirle, si era capaz—. ¡Tan sólo me has pedido que yo te quiera! ¡Y por una única noche! ¡Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, señorita “voy de sobrada”!

—¿Acaso era necesario que lo hubiese dicho para que lo sepas? —contraatacó, incrédula.

—¡No habría estado de más!

—¡Esto es el colmo! —Resopló con desdén—. Lárgate y déjame atrás, si eso es lo que tú deseas —lo incitó con rabia—. Pero jamás pongas como excusa que soy yo quien no te quiere. No sé a qué narices tienes miedo, Capitán, pero si sales corriendo, será tan sólo por tu culpa —dejó claro, enfrentándolo con una mirada resuelta.

Al escuchar sus palabras, un brillo de intensa furia incendió los ojos de Cassian. Pegó su rostro al de ella como si fuese capaz de arrollarla tan sólo con aquel gesto invasivo.

—No creas que vas a poder…

Pero no pudo terminar su advertencia, pues un fortísimo estruendo se oyó sobre sus cabezas, mientras la cueva temblaba de un modo amenazador.

—¡Nos atacan! —la voz de Oh-reh se hizo escuchar a gritos inmediatamente después, mientras el ukiano se plantaba en la entrada y los miraba con la respiración agitada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡K-2, espabila! ¡Deja de disimular y ponte en marcha! —Cassian ordenó a su amigo, mientras Jyn miraba a ambos de hito en hito, súbitamente avergonzada, pues no había imaginado que K-2 se hubiese estado enterando de la enconada pelea que Cassian y ella habían mantenido.

—Enseguida, Cassian —La voz del droide confirmó que, como era de esperar, no había perdido detalle de todo lo sucedido.

—Si pretendéis que os ayudemos a defenderos, tendréis que darnos tres blaster, al menos —el moreno se encaró con Oh-reh, quien lo miró lleno de sorpresa.

—¿El droide también…?

—Te sorprenderías si conocieras la mitad de las cosas que “el droide” es capaz de hacer por protegernos —afirmó con voz desenfadada—. ¿Vienen esas armas, o no? 

Tras un momento de indecisión, el otro afirmó con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y comenzó a correr, indicándoles con la mano que lo siguieran.

—¿Quién os está atacando? —Cassian preguntó sin dejar de correr.

—¡Soldados imperiales! —respondió, a voz en grito, para hacerse oír en medio del estruendo que no cesaba.

Por un brevísimo instante, Jyn pudo observar cómo Cassian titubeaba y miraba al otro con escéptica desconfianza; pero inmediatamente retomó el ritmo de su carrera para no perderlo de vista. Pronto Cassian, K-2 y ella misma se hallaron empuñando un blaster con el fin de luchar por sus vidas, ayudando a su vez a proteger el enclave contrabandista. Corrieron hacia la entrada principal con el fin de ayudar a detener la invasión inminente.

—¡Esto me huele mal! ¡Defendeos si es necesario, pero no ataquéis! —Cassian ordenó a sus dos compañeros con voz firme.

—¡Si nos captura, el Imperio nos destrozará en cuanto se de cuenta de quiénes somos y qué hemos hecho! —Jyn objetó, más y más preocupada por momentos.

—¡Haz lo que te digo y no te preocupes por el Imperio ahora! ¡No somos nosotros a quienes este busca! —le ordenó con impaciencia, mientras se desplazaba rápidamente para tomar una posición que le permitiera hacer blanco con facilidad sin exponerse demasiado.

Los tres llevaban ya varios minutos apostados tras unas grandes cajas de suministros situadas al fondo de la sala principal del complejo, junto a la boca de los túneles que conducían al entramado de cuevas interior, cuando Karelle pasó a su lado a todo correr en dirección a la batalla. Nada más verla, Cassian corrió tras ella; la alcanzó justo a tiempo para abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y derribarla hacia un lado, impidiendo que el disparo de un soldado imperial que acababa de aparecer súbitamente en la entrada le diese de lleno. Ambos rodaron unos metros, tras lo cual él se revolvió rápidamente y eliminó al soldado de un disparo certero. El grito desesperado de Jyn al ver a Cassian en peligro fue ahogado por el fragor de la propia batalla.

—Gracias —Karelle dijo a Cassian mirándolo por un momento, tras ponerse en pie rápidamente y correr a parapetarse tras una mesa que él ya había volcado—. Te juro que yo no os he vendido al Imperio —le aseguró.

—Lo suponía. Nadie es tan idiota como para traer al enemigo a su propia casa tan sólo por venganza, o por hacer negocio —él respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada seria. Ella asintió, conforme—. Alguno de tus propios hombres te ha traicionado, lo que no sé es con qué fin. Está claro que el Imperio no sabe todavía que nosotros estamos aquí, no nos busca, o ya habría establecido una tregua para exigir que nos entregues. Los soldados imperiales intentan exterminaros, sin más, creo que como parte de la operación “correctiva” que el Imperio debe haber desplegado por toda la galaxia después de su inmenso fracaso en proteger Scarif.

—¿Qué mierda les habéis robado, Capitán? ¡Nos habéis jodido bien con esa operación! —ella le reprochó, indignada.

—Los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte.

—¡No sé qué cojones es la Estrella de la Muerte, ni quiero saberlo! ¡Sólo quiero que estos imbéciles nos dejen trabajar en paz! —dejó claro mientras liquidaba a un nuevo soldado imperial que acababa de colarse por la entrada. Aunque la verdadera batalla seguía desarrollándose en el exterior del refugio.

—Harías bien en no obviarla —le aseguró sin apartar su vista de la entrada, expectante—. Y vete olvidando de continuar trabajando, como tú lo llamas, con tanta impunidad. Cuando Palpatine disuelva el Senado y destape abiertamente la dictadura en que nos ha sumido a todos, ya no habrá motivos para que tenga que continuar soportando la molestia que los contrabandistas suponéis para él, y os eliminará sin contemplaciones. Vosotros no sois más que otro de los velos de normalidad que usa para intentar encubrir sus oscuras intenciones.

De pronto, desde la entrada proveniente del corredor que se internaba en las entrañas de la montaña, una explosión los puso a todos en alerta.

—¡Jyn, Ka, fuera de ahí! —Cassian ordenó a sus dos compañeros, quienes ya corrían hacia otro grupo de contrabandistas que se había refugiado tras un montón de cajas frente a ellos.

Cassian y Karelle continuaron controlando la entrada principal, mientras todos los demás apuntaban sus blaster hacia el final del corredor.

—¡Como pille al hijo de mynock que me ha traicionado, me comeré sus entrañas y me haré un jersey con su piel! 

—Tú siempre tan creativa. —Por un instante, su rostro mostró una sonrisa ácida—. Si los imperiales han sido capaces de encontrar alguna de las numerosas entradas que existen encubiertas a lo largo y ancho de toda esta montaña, estamos perdidos, y lo sabes. —Le dedicó una mirada resuelta, dispuesto a morir luchando.

—Lo sé. Voy a intentar pactar una tregua con ellos para que me digan lo que quieren. Aunque perdamos este sitio, intentaré salvar nuestros pescuezos y el negocio, al menos. 

Se puso en pie nada más terminar de hablar. Cassian intentó retenerla cogiéndola por un brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y caminó hacia la entrada, decidida. Temiendo por su vida, él amartilló el blaster en su dirección para intentar cubrirla, maldiciendo para sus adentros.  
De pronto, varios pequeños objetos cayeron esparcidos por la sala en todas direcciones, provenientes de la boca de los túneles. Su constante parpadeo alertó a Cassian, inmediatamente, de qué se trataban. Él mismo se puso en pie y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gesticulaba a la desesperada para hacerse ver:

—¡Granadas de aturdimiento! ¡A cubierto! ¡Poneos a cubierto! 

Tras ello, corrió a la desesperada hacia el lado contrario a donde había caído la granada más cercana a él, intentando superar los cuatro metros de distancia que, se suponía, el impacto de esta era capaz de alcanzar. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a pitarle los oídos con un ruido ensordecedor, que logró que su mente comenzara a rabiar de dolor; lo último que recordó, agonizante, antes de perder la consciencia, fue la imagen de Jyn desplomándose a pocos metros de él. Intentó alcanzarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero él mismo se desplomó un segundo después.

Cuando despertó varias horas después, tan sólo era capaz de oír el punzante pitido que taladraba aún su cabeza, y notó que la sangre seca cuarteaba la piel de su rostro. Incluso pensar en mover la cabeza, siquiera, le provocaba un dolor insoportable, por lo que antes de intentar ponerse en pie, se dedicó a observar, inmóvil, la porción del lugar donde se hallaba que su vista podía ofrecerle. A diferencia de lo que hubo esperado, no encontró las austeras y diáfanas paredes de una celda imperial, sino que varios objetos, que reconoció como pertenecientes a una enfermería improvisada, estaban dispuestos sobre unas cuantas mesas de un modo desordenado. La idea de mover ambas manos, y los brazos después, se le antojó desesperante, pero empleó toda su disciplina y determinación para lograr hacerlo, y cual no fue su sorpresa al comprobar que tampoco había sido amarrado al lugar donde estaba descansando.

—Jyn… —pronunció de un modo lastimero, aunque pudo comprobar que él mismo había podido escuchar sus propias palabras, algo que lo animó a continuar. 

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero unas manos fuertes lo obligaron a tumbarse de nuevo; quiso luchar, mas fue vencido por su propia debilidad, proveniente también del poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde su salida del tanque de bacta.

—Descansa —una voz firme pero amable, que, tras mucho esfuerzo, él reconoció como la de Oh-reh, le pidió.

—Jyn… —se empeñó en insistir con un nuevo intento de ponerse en pie, no dando su brazo a torcer.

—Ella está bien, Capitán, está a tu lado. Descansa… 

Las nauseas derivadas de sus desesperados intentos por ponerse en pie, le obligaron a desistir en su empeño. Por un momento cerró los ojos, sintiéndose agotado, y la inconsciencia lo venció de nuevo sin darle opción a poder burlarla.

“¿Se recuperará? “ —su mente escuchó entre la bruma.

“Démosle un par de horas más. Es un hombre muy fuerte y resuelto, pronto volverá a estar en pie sin problemas” —la voz de Oh-reh respondió a la anterior con convicción.

“Lo necesitamos para rescatarla” —la primera voz afirmó.

Preocupado como jamás había recordado haberlo estado antes, si no fuera por Jyn, Cassian hizo todo lo posible para abrirse paso entre su inconsciencia; necesitaba desesperadamente saber a quién debía rescatar. Si era Jyn quien estaba en peligro… Su mente se negó a obedecerlo, y pronto una total negrura se adueñó de todo a su alrededor, sumiéndolo en la nada.

—Cassian, tranquilízate. —La voz de K-2 se abrió paso, poco a poco, hacia su mente embotada—. No es conveniente para ti que te alteres ahora.

¿Alterarse? ¿De qué demonios el droide estaba hablando? ¿Y Jyn? ¿Dónde estaba Jyn? 

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, mientras se incorporaba como empujado por un resorte, y miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Pronto su mirada enfocó a K-2, que lo observaba, expectante; parecía preocupado al modo en que un droide puede estarlo. Sintió las manos agarrotadas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolían. Le llevó tan sólo un segundo saber que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, en la que estaba soñando con…

—¿Dónde está Jyn? —exigió saber, mientras se ponía en pie con cuidado.

—Está ahí al lado, Cassian —Señaló la camilla que había junto a la suya, donde la chica yacía aún inconsciente—. Me alegra verte recuperado.

—Gracias, Ka —respondió sin mirarlo, pues ya se había encaminado al lado de Jyn. 

Por un momento, la angustia le atenazó la garganta y se vio incapaz de respirar. Todavía había restos de sangre en su rostro, como sabía que debía estar pasando con él mismo. Su piel, no más pálida de lo normal en ella, se mostraba sana, sin embargo, por lo que supuso que la sangre debía de proceder de algún golpe recibido en la cabeza, quizá al caer, y también de sus oídos maltratados por la granada de aturdimiento. Su pecho subía y bajaba con una cadencia tranquila y acompasada, lo que logró que él recuperase su propio aliento.

—¿Es grave? —Buscó la mirada de Ka, preocupado, en busca de una respuesta.

—Como el tuyo, su cerebro ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte, causado por una de las granadas de aturdimiento que los soldados imperiales desplegaron en la guarida contrabandista —explicó—. Aún así, su estado físico no reviste gravedad. No así su estado mental, que no conoceremos con seguridad hasta que ella despierte.

Cassian no encontraba palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo, inconsciente e indefensa, a ella, que era la mujer más fuerte y decidida que podría conocer jamás. Cogió una de sus manos con reverencia, casi temiendo dañarla, y la estrechó entre las suyas. ¿Cómo demonios le había pasado por la cabeza, siquiera, separarse de ella para siempre? —se reprochó con amargura—. ¡Las cosas no podían quedar así entre ellos! —se acusó, indignado consigo mismo—. Justo antes de que comenzase el ataque imperial, ella le había acusado de no valorar los sentimientos que mostraba por él. ¡Maldita sea! —se lamentó—. ¿Qué sentimientos? Él no había notado ningún sentimiento por su parte… o no había querido notarlo —reconoció, frustrado. Se juró que en cuanto Jyn despertase, ella y él aclararían muchas, muchísimas cosas. Y que jamás, nunca, pensaría siquiera en volver a alejarla de su lado.

—Tranquilo, ella despertará muy pronto —escuchó la voz serena de Oh-reh a sus espaldas.

Sintió cómo una oleada de gélida ira se apoderaba de sus entrañas. Aún así, respiró hondo antes de girarse hacia el ukiano para atenazar su cuello con una mano firme como el duracero, con la fuerza suficiente para que este perdiera el resuello, así como el color en sus mejillas.

—Tú eres el culpable —lo acusó, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Inmediatamente, escuchó el sonido de amartillamiento de varios blaster a su alrededor, y no necesitó intentar localizar su fuente para saber que los compañeros de Oh-reh tratarían de acabar con su vida, si osaba causarle daño. Aún así, no le importó; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y porqué. No iba a permitir, de nuevo, que aquel ukiano traicionero hiciera con Jyn, con K-2, ni con él, lo que le viniera en gana; antes se lo llevaría por delante. Aunque esperaba usarlo como rehén —con la inestimable ayuda de K-2SO, que aguardaba recibir sus órdenes en estado de alerta—, para lograr que ellos tres pudieran salir con bien de toda esa locura.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Oh-reh alzó una mano mostrando toda la entereza que fue capaz de conservar, e inmediatamente después, el ruido de movimiento de armas a su alrededor le indicó que todos sus compatriotas habían depuesto su actitud ofensiva. 

—Por favor, hablemos —el otro le rogó apenas con un hilo de voz, suplicante.

Su temible mirada se tornó de advertencia, antes de soltarlo con un movimiento brusco. El ukiano hubo de buscar un lugar donde recostarse para recuperar la respiración que le permitiera dejar de sentirse mareado por el estallido de luces que taladraban su vista.

—Te lo advierto: un engaño más y te juro que pasaré por encima de todos tus hombres para acabar con tu vida, y no dudes que lo lograré —dejó claro.

—Te aseguro que no lo he dudado ni por un momento. Por eso te necesito: te necesitamos —declaró, devolviéndole una mirada resuelta.

Por toda respuesta, Cassian quedó a la espera, sereno, de que el otro continuara hablando, mientras ocultaba tras una máscara gélida la confusión que sus últimas palabras le habían producido.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.  
Agradezco infinitamente a Sorcie y a dasakuryo el haberme dejado un review al capítulo anterior (de hecho, dasakuryo me ha dejado, de una sola vez, un review a cada uno de los capítulos publicados, lo cual agradezco en el alma) y el haber dado un kudo a este fic. Y agradezco también al invitado, que no dejó su nombre, el haberle dado un kudo también. A ellos tres va dedicado este capítulo.

Como siempre, si quien lea el capítulo dedica un momento a dejarme un review para contarme qué le ha parecido, se lo agradeceré en el alma.

Con cariño.  
Rose.


	5. Capítulo 5

—La prioridad ahora es rescatar a Karelle; las explicaciones, luego —Oh-reh afirmó con voz urgente.

En cambio, Cassian negó con la cabeza, rotundo, mirándolo con superioridad.

—Vuestra prioridad, dirás. Si ella, realmente, ha caído en manos imperiales, es por vuestra culpa —dejó claro, desdeñoso.

—Nosotros nunca deseamos que eso pasara. —El ukiano se mostraba realmente afligido—. Tan sólo queríamos hacer que ella se marchase de nuestro planeta, que dejase de interferir en los asuntos que nos conciernen y de explotarnos igual que lo hace el Imperio. Estamos hartos de que unos y otros esquilmen los recursos que tanto nos cuesta conseguir, condenándonos a poco más que una esclavitud encubierta. —Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo lleno de tristeza—. Sabemos lo que ha pasado con la inmensa mayoría de los antiguos mundos patrimonio, Capitán, y tú también lo sabes. Ukio ni siquiera lo ha sido nunca, razón de más para poner manos a la obra lo antes posible.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —respondió despectivo—. A mí no me vengas con excusas ni con falsos cargos de conciencia. Vosotros habéis vendido a Karelle al Imperio, y el plan de sacarnos a nosotros de su guarida y traernos a donde demonios quiera que estemos, también ha sido vuestro —lo acusó con voz que no admitía réplica—. Si este no ha salido como esperabais, no es asunto nuestro. Lo que a mí me interesa es el porqué, sabiendo que entregarnos a K-2SO, a Jyn y a mí sería una baza a vuestro favor, de que no nos hayáis delatado para sacar mayor partido de la situación. Y si voy a tener que enfrentarme a vosotros para que podamos largarnos de aquí, dejando atrás todo este rollo que no nos incumbe para nada.

—Te lo acabo de decir: te necesitamos —Oh-reh afirmó una vez más con aplomo.

Cassian lo miró con total escepticismo, como si el otro se hubiera vuelto loco de remate.

—¿Para qué cojones me necesitáis, si puede saberse?

—Ninguno de los aquí presentes ha sido instruído en la disciplina militar, excepto tú. Hemos de rescatar a Karelle, Capitán, antes de… —insistió una vez más, desesperado.

—¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? —Soltó una risa burlona—. No voy a exponer a mis compañeros ante los imperiales, ni a mí mismo, para ayudar a alguien en quien no confío en absoluto, a salvar a otro alguien en quien no confiaría ni loco. Así que, por su bien y por el vuestro, si realmente ella te importa, ve largando.

Oh-reh suspiró, frustrado. Pasados unos segundos en que el ambiente podía cortarse a cuchillo, buscó la mirada de Cassian y la enfrentó con serenidad, capitulando por fin.

—Mi pueblo posee una fragata de escolta EF76 tipo Nebulón-B —comenzó a explicar—, pero lleva varias modificaciones del modelo más avanzado que está en producción. Esta tan sólo ha realizado un vuelo: directamente desde los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat hasta el lugar donde nosotros la ocultamos. Necesitamos que tú la comandes y que nos pongas en contacto con la Alianza Rebelde. Queremos ser dueños de nuestros destinos de una vez y para siempre, Capitán Andor —afirmó con voz apasionada.

Ahora sí que Cassian lo miró como si estuviese viviendo un sueño surrealista. Cuando habló, su voz sonó tan seria y amenazadora, que varios de los presentes dieron un paso atrás instintivamente, aunque no su interlocutor.

—Primera y principal: te estás quedando conmigo. Y ya te he dicho que quien intenta quedarse conmigo no suele vivir para contarlo. —Lo asesinó con la mirada—. Y segunda: suponiendo, tan sólo suponiendo, que me estés contando la verdad, yo no soy la persona indicada para ponerte en contacto con la Alianza Rebelde, acabo de renegar de ella —reveló fríamente, sin dar ninguna explicación—. Tampoco tengo la formación adecuada para comandar una nave de esas características.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos a reconciliarte con la Alianza Rebelde, si lo deseas. Si pones a su servicio la potencia bélica que nosotros te ofrecemos, haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre vosotros, estoy seguro de que quedará olvidado. —Alzó una mano haciendo un gesto de obviedad, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa condescendiente—. Y sí que tienes la formación adecuada; de hecho, la posees de sobra. Que hasta ahora tan sólo hayas ejercido de capitán, no significa que inicialmente no estuvieses destinado a realizar mayores cometidos.

Todo aquel que pudo observar la mirada fulminante que Cassian le dedicó, comenzó a temer por la vida de ese ukiano que lo enfrentaba de un modo tan osado.

—¿Qué es lo que crees saber de mí?

—Tú eres consciente, desde que la conociste, de que eres la debilidad de Karelle, siempre lo has sido. Ella lleva siguiendo tu carrera desde el mismo instante en que te conoció —explicó sin inmutarse—. Y al principio por curiosidad, pues quería saber qué ve ella en ti de especial, y luego por interés, yo también.

—¿A pesar de que le dejé bien claro que si me enteraba de que ella había vuelto a entrometerse en mi vida, la mataría?

—Desde que tú mataste al último de los cazarrecompensas que envió a que trajesen de vuelta para ajustar cuentas contigo, ella nunca ha vuelto a entrometerse en tu vida. —Alzó ambos brazos, conciliador—. Has sido tú quien ha venido en su busca.

—Ya… —Aun así, no desapareció su actitud sumamente suspicaz al respecto—. En cambio, ella no es mi debilidad —añadió, por si todavía no había quedado suficientemente claro.

—Lo sé… —Por un momento desvió la mirada, mostrándose incómodo por primera vez en toda aquella conversación, algo que hizo a Cassian sospechar firmemente que la contrabandista sí era la debilidad el ukiano.

—¿Y los casi mil tripulantes que hacen falta para hacer funcionar una nave de esas características también los tienes? ¿Los sesenta y seis artilleros y los setenta y cinco soldados? ¿Y los veinticuatro cazas? ¿El abastecimiento para dos años? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—El personal, sí; ninguno de ellos es un soldado, pero aprenden rápido y te servirán hasta la muerte, si es necesario. Y también tenemos el abastecimiento para varios años, si hiciera falta —respondió, rotundo—. Esperamos que tú nos ayudes a conseguir los cazas necesarios para defenderla. 

Cassian no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, atónito.

—¿Si te mostramos la nave nos ayudarás? ¿Y también a rescatar a Karelle? Sé perfectamente que ella es una sinvergüenza, pero no merece morir a manos del Imperio. Nadie lo merece —regresó al ataque con el tema, pertinaz.

—Muéstramela y no te mataré.

Cassian llevaba minutos esperando que, en cualquier momento, todos aquellos ukianos se cansasen de tanta discusión, enarbolasen sus armas, y a K-2 y a él les tocase luchar de nuevo por la vida de Jyn y por las suyas propias. Sabía que el droide, que hasta el momento se había mostrado inusitadamente al margen de toda la conversación —suponía que totalmente dedicado a la protección de Jyn previendo una pelea inminente— le cubriría las espaldas nada más comenzar la refriega, y que por muchos que fuesen sus contrincantes, con la pinta de civiles que tenían, no podrían hacer mucho contra ambos antes de ser totalmente reducidos. Así que estaba alerta y totalmente preparado para ello. Lo que no había previsto, de ningún modo, es que una voz bien conocida por él, le descolocase del modo en que lo hizo al darle el siguiente consejo:

—Cassian, deberías escuchar sus planes —Jyn, quien lo miraba de pie con preocupación, desde el frente, tras los ukianos, le pidió seriamente—. Yo sigo dispuesta a continuar luchando contra el Imperio, una y otra vez, hasta que lo venzamos o hasta que acabe muriendo. Y sé que tú también lo estás. No pierdes nada por escuchar —expuso dedicándole una mirada de angustia.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los presentes pudiera pensar en detenerlo siquiera, Cassian caminó rápidamente hacia ella, atravesando sin miramiento el círculo de ukianos que, hasta entonces, lo había rodeado junto a Oh-reh, y la cogió por ambos brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de alegría mezclada con duda.

—¡Jyn! ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, buscando la verdad en su mirada—. No deberías haberte levantado tan pronto. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Ella asintió, conmovida por la preocupación que él le estaba mostrando.

—Veo que ella es tu mayor fortaleza, Capitán Andor. —Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas.

Se dijo que Oh-reh había tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para no afirmar que ella era su mayor debilidad, pues se habría jugado el cuello con esa afirmación.

—Ruego que la escuches y reconsideres tu postura. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza; hasta que llegaste, no teníamos ninguna en absoluto —añadió, confiado.

Cassian dedicó a Jyn una mirada inquisitiva, y ella afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Él no estaba de acuerdo con aquella petición, pero pasados unos segundos de rechazo, y sin girarse hacia el ukiano, respondió:

—Dadnos un momento a solas. Luego tendrás tu respuesta. Ka —buscó la atención del droide después.

—¿Sí, Cassian?

—Acompaña a Oh-reh y a su gente fuera de aquí amablemente; tú y yo hablaremos luego —le ordenó, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia para que este no le replicase.

Aún así, Ka hizo un ademán de objeción, pero él alzó una mano, imperativo, y el droide decidió no insistir más. En pocos segundos, Jyn y Cassian quedaron completamente a solas, uno frente al otro.

—No me habías contado que ya no formas parte de la Alianza Rebelde —fue ella quien comenzó a hablar. No había reproche en sus palabras, sino infinita sorpresa. 

Clavó los ojos en los suyos, preparada para recibir un “No es de tu incumbencia” como única respuesta. En cambio, él le dedicó una sonrisa apenas visible, mirándola sereno.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para hablar sobre nosotros. —Se acercó a su cuerpo con lentitud, hasta que ambos se rozaron, para apoyar su frente en la suya con cariño—. Jyn, yo… —Exhaló para intentar aligerar la incomodidad que había comenzado a adueñarse de él, pues no tenía costumbre de mostrar sus sentimientos—. Soy consciente de que tú me quieres, y sabes que yo también te quiero. Lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos estuvo fuera de lugar —afirmó con voz suave.

—¿El qué, exactamente? —Lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y buscó sus labios para depositar en ellos un beso fugaz. Su corazón amenazaba con saltar de su pecho y salir a la carrera.

—Todo —casi gruñó—. Pero me estoy refiriendo a cuando te pedí que me dijeses dónde quieres que te deje. No voy a dejarte nunca, te lo juro por mi vida.

Jyn intentó despegarse de su lado para poder escrutar su mirada, pero él no lo permitió, no quería que ella notase la gran turbación que lo embargaba por completo. Era consciente de que su corazón y su alma temblaban como una hoja movida por un fuerte viento; se sentía vulnerable y a la vez poderoso, eufóricamente loco y absurdamente temeroso. Necesitaba tiempo para poder hacer suyos todos aquellos sentimientos que lo habían desbordado al abrirle lo más hondo de su ser, para serenarse. La abrazó también, suavemente, buscando su calor.

—Te quiero, Cassian. Yo tampoco voy a dejarte nunca. Tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho antes —afirmó con voz enamorada.

Por un instante él rió sin ser capaz de evitarlo, y Jyn aprovechó para tomar distancia y poder enfrentarlo finalmente; lo observó reír, suspicaz.

—Cuando se lleva tanto tiempo solo como llevo yo, y más si es por propia elección, se pierde agilidad para notar ciertos… indicios —afirmó. Tuvo que reconocer que tampoco era demasiado bueno pidiendo disculpas.

—Digamos que eres un torpe en cuestiones de amor —ella bromeó, dedicándole una mirada jocosa.

—Tampoco te pases. —La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, posesivo. 

Y ella se recreó en aquel abrazo, aspirando su aroma y absorbiendo su calor con desesperación.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —le preguntó, pues necesitaba saber la verdad.

Cassian la miró sin comprender.

—Te enfrentaste a Draven la noche en que nos llevaste a Yavin 4, ahora lo sé. ¿Fue por mi culpa? —Había angustia en su mirada.

—En absoluto. Tú tan sólo fuiste el detonante de aquella pelea. Yo llevaba bastante tiempo realizando misiones para Draven que cada vez tenían menos justificación. Es cierto que estamos en medio de una guerra, que luchamos por nuestra propia supervivencia y por la de todo aquello que amamos, por nuestra libertad...—Por un momento quedó en silencio y finalmente sacudió la cabeza, decidido—. Pero si permitimos que el fin siempre justifique los medios, ¿dónde queda la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, entre lo bueno y lo malo? Se supone que nosotros somos los buenos, Jyn… Sin embargo, como te dije cuando me ofrecí para acompañarte a Scarif, yo he engañado, saboteado, asesinado… siempre en nombre de ese bien, que está ya tan manchado de sangre inocente, que en nada se diferencia del mal que estamos tratando de evitar. —Por un momento calló, le conmovía estar expresando en voz alta aquel sentimiento de rechazo, tan fuerte, que había mantenido a raya durante tanto tiempo—. ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes han de ser sacrificadas todavía para salvar a todas las demás? —continuó—. Si esta guerra dura demasiado, a este paso no habrá nadie inocente a quien salvar, pues todos seremos culpables. Yo… haga lo que haga, quiero ir de cara. Y si debo morir por ello, lo haré. Pero estoy harto de sacrificar las vidas que otros, como Draven, menosprecian al calificar como daños colaterales pretendiendo mantener las propias manos totalmente limpias. Últimamente hay demasiada gente como él en el alto mando de la Alianza Rebelde, dispuestos a pasar por encima de todo aquello en lo que creen, con el fin de alcanzar eso mismo alguna vez. Menuda paradoja… —Sonrió con acidez, esperando ver cómo ella lo culpaba con la mirada.

—Mi padre fue una de esas víctimas…

—Sí; ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad, nunca la tuvo —confesó de un modo descarnado.

Jyn pudo ver en sus ojos toda aquella culpabilidad que él siempre cargaba a cuestas como una penitencia.

—Eres un buen hombre, Cassian —afirmó con voz totalmente convencida.

Pero él apartó su mirada, sintiendo cómo un fuerte nudo hecho de culpa obstruía su garganta por completo, incapaz de responder.

—Eres un buen hombre —repitió, llevando una mano a su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla de nuevo—, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho en el pasado.

—Dejémoslo, Jyn. Soy lo que soy, y siempre viviré con ello.

Ella quiso insistir, pero recibió una dura mirada que la obligó a dejar el tema, al menos por el momento.

—Tenemos que salvar a Karelle, Cassian. Si no fuera por su ayuda, tú…

—Habría muerto. Lo sé. 

La angustia que Jyn sintió al escuchar aquellas cuatro palabras fue tanta que necesitó apretar ambos puños con fuerza para lograr no perder el control sobre sí misma.

—Jyn… yo no quería morir, y menos ahora qué tú estás en mi vida—le aseguró para que ella entendiese que él jamás se hubo rendido.

El impulso de darle un fuerte puñetazo que ella apenas pudo contener, fue alimentado con toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—No te atrevas a dejarme al margen de tu vida nunca más —le advirtió, amenazadora.

—Ahora lo entiendo, entiendo lo que quieres decir. No lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero tú tampoco lo hagas —respondió del mismo modo.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? —protestó con indignación.

—No he dicho que lo hayas hecho, sino que no lo hagas. Tan sólo te pido lo mismo que tú me estás pidiendo a mí. Pase lo que pase, nunca caigas en la tentación de intentar engañarme por mi bien.

—¡Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza traicionarte de esa forma! —explotó—. ¡Yo te respeto, Cassian! ¡Y estoy harta de que aquellos a quienes quiero hagan conmigo lo que les venga en gana! ¡Por mi bien! ¡Y una mierda! —Se encaró con él, furiosa—. ¡Tengo derecho a decidir si quiero compartir tu destino o no! ¡Sea el que sea! ¡Si quiero luchar por ti o no! ¡Si quiero verte morir o no! —Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, liberando toda la frustración que llevaba años conteniendo no sólo por él.

—Sí, lo tienes —él respondió, sin más.

Aquellas palabras tan sencillas, que nadie le había dicho antes jamás, eran todo lo que ella necesitaba. Se abrazó a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, estallando en llanto. Y él respondió a aquel abrazo emocionado del mismo modo, en silencio.

—¿La rescatamos, entonces? —Cassian preguntó, pasados unos minutos que ambos atesoraron.

—Tu ya habías tomado esa decisión —respondió con voz de reproche, sin mirarlo.

—Sí, pero te necesito junto a mí, por varios motivos: porque confío en ti como jamás he confiado en nadie, excepto en Ka; porque eres una de los guerreros más formidables que me he echado a la cara, y porque quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

—No vas a lograr lo que pretendes haciéndome la pelota —dejó claro con voz todavía molesta.

—¿Quién lo dice? —bromeó—. En serio, Jyn, te necesito a mi lado, y no sólo como esposa.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos y buscó su mirada, inquisitiva. Él carraspeó, incómodo.

—Dejemos eso para otro momento. No me ha hecho falta preguntar dónde el Imperio la tiene retenida para saber que todavía no ha sido sacada de este planeta —afirmó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a replicar—. Necesito planear una incursión relámpago dentro de la base imperial, donde quiera que esté. Y para ello tan sólo puedo confiar en Ka y en ti. Oh-reh es una baza impuesta que me veré obligado a jugar porque él domina el terreno por donde deberemos movernos, y sin duda tiene valiosa información sobre las instalaciones imperiales que, por supuesto, no estará dispuesto a facilitarnos si le impido que nos acompañe, pero no significa que confíe en él. Si no logramos hacernos con Karelle antes de que la saquen del planeta, podemos darla por perdida. Por eso, debemos actuar ya.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —Permitió que su sentido de la práctica se impusiera a todo lo demás—. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Él asintió, conforme.

—¿Crees realmente que Oh-reh y su gente poseen la fragata de la que él te ha hablado?

—No es imposible, pero lo veo bastante improbable, a no ser que alguno de ellos tenga mano directa con alguien importante en esos Astilleros. Y hasta el momento no he podido observar que ninguno tenga pinta de conocer a todo un magnate del negocio armamentístico, la verdad. Y robarla… Desde luego, al Imperio no se la han robado, yo me habría enterado de un robo de ese calibre; y a los Astilleros, tampoco. Aún así, soltarme semejante bomba es una estrategia demasiado arriesgada, si resulta no ser cierto lo que él afirma. No veo porqué iban a arriesgarse hasta ese punto si de verdad necesitan nuestra ayuda.

—Han pedido tu ayuda, no la nuestra —objetó dubitativa.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Somos un pack indivisible, Estrellita; o nos tienen juntos, o no tendrán a ninguno de los tres. Oh-reh lo sabe perfectamente y cuenta con ello.

—Tan sólo mi padre me había llamado así… —De pronto, la emoción la había embargado al volver a escuchar a alguien, que no era su padre, dedicarle aquel adjetivo cariñoso.

—Lo siento, no he debido hacerlo. No he pretendido dañarte, te lo aseguro —declaró con voz solemne.

En cambio, ella acarició su mejilla, reverente.

—No lo has hecho.

Por un instante, sus miradas mostraron todo el amor y el respeto que ambos se tenían, hasta que Cassian decidió:

—Vamos en busca de K-2. Sé que no le ha sentado demasiado bien que le hayamos dejado al margen de esta conversación. De ahora en adelante va a tener que aceptar que existen conversaciones entre tú y yo en las que él no pinta absolutamente nada —afirmó en tono divertido.

—Tan sólo una cosa —lo detuvo, pues él ya se había puesto en marcha.

Cassian se giró, inquisitivo.

—Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con Karelle? Ella intentó hacerme daño dándome a entender que no es cualquiera para ti.

—Ella no es nadie para mí. —La tomó en brazos de nuevo, seductor—. Lo he hecho unas cuantas veces —confesó finalmente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella no supo qué responder, totalmente cogida por sorpresa. Hasta entonces había deseado creer que la contrabandista había exagerado su confesión.

—Recuerda que tú has preguntado. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado.

—Ya lo sé… y por supuesto que no me importa, pero…

—¿Pero? —Alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

—Estamos apunto de ir a rescatar a tu ex. Prefiero saberlo.

—Ella no es mi “ex nada”, Jyn. Nunca ha significado nada para mí —afirmó, molesto.

—Está claro que tú sí significas algo para ella.

—Ese fue su problema… y el mío —respondió, enigmático. Pero no añadió ni una palabra más.

El tiempo jugaba en su contra con respecto a la operación que ambos habían decidido poner en marcha rápidamente, así que dieron la conversación por terminada, al menos en esa ocasión, y salieron de la improvisada enfermería en busca de Ka y de los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
> Hola a todo aquél que haya dado oportunidad a este fic, ya sea por casualidad, por error o porque conoce alguno de mis otros trabajos y ha decidido arriesgarse leyendo este, que hasta ahora tan sólo estaba publicando en Fanfiction.
> 
> Desde que vi por primera vez "Rogue One: una historia de Star Wars", me fascinó el modo en que Cassian miraba a Jyn, la protegía, la adoraba en silencio... Me fascinó la relación implícita que existía entre ellos, a pesar de que en la película todo son veladas alusiones a la misma y no se explicita nada sobre ella.  
> Como me quedé con las ganas de verla, de "vivirla", de sentirla... he decidido aportar mi granito de arena para que este bonito sueño se convierta en realidad.
> 
> Ojalá que alguien lo disfrute tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Rose.


End file.
